Sonic And Aleena: Forever Family
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Sonic bonds with his mother over the course of several adventures. Requests are welcome for chapter ideas. My very first fanfiction. It came before my Incredibles and Disney Infinity fics. CHECK OUT CROSSOVER CHAPTER 3 FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and Aleena: Forever Family**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue.**

 **It is a bright and pleasant day on Planet Mobius. Dr. Robotnik had been defeated at last and Sonic was always around to kick Eggman's bahonkus whenever he attacked. However, today our blue hero was feeling troubled. Ever since Robotnik was beaten by him and his brother Manic, his sister Sonia, and his mother Queen Aleena, his mom has been busy with royal work, such as a huge meeting with the Duke of another kingdom, having to deal with a bunch of paperwork most of the time, and having to deal with duties that had to do with reconstruction still going on most of the time after Robotnik's defeat. He soon started thinking his mom and him hadn't been spending enough time together. He was sitting on his bed moping. Queen Aleena walked past his room in the hallway and thought she should check on him. She opened his door and saw her son moping on the bed, so she walked over to his bed, sat down and started to stroke his back. Sonic looked up at his mother with a troubled look in his eyes.**

 **"** **Sonic, sweetie, what's the matter?" asked Aleena.**

 **Sonic said, "You know how you've had to deal with work and reconstruction most of the time? I feel like it's getting in the way of us spending time together. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just telling you how I feel."**

 **Aleena gasped at the realization of his words being true, "Sonic, I'm sorry. I promise you, sugar, we'll start spending more time together starting tomorrow."**

 **Sonic looked up again with happiness in his eyes, "You mean it? Really?"**

 **Aleena nodded with a heartwarming smile and said, "Of course, my little blue blur!" She then opened her arms and Sonic jumped into them, laughing happily into her shoulder as she stroked his quills.**

 **"** **I love you, Mom." said Sonic.**

 **"** **I love you too, Sonic." said Aleena.**

 **They sat with each other for several minutes before Sonic asked, "Mom, will you sleep with me tonight?"**

 **Aleena smiled, "Of course, my little angel." She got in the bed beside Sonic after tucking him in. Sonic snuggled into Aleena's arms and started to drift off to sleep.**

 **"** **Good night, Mom, I love you." Aleena kissed Sonic's forehead.**

 **"** **I love you too, Sonic, good night." she said sweetly before falling asleep herself. The next morning, Aleena woke up, stretched, and looked to see Sonic still asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead.**

 **"** **I love you, Sonic." she said softly before walking out to make breakfast. Sonic woke up later to find his mom not in the bed with him. He yawned, stretched, and walked to the kitchen to see his mom making breakfast. Sonia and Manic were still asleep, but Aleena had explained her little plan that she had to make things up to Sonic to them earlier that morning and they both understood fully. Aleena looked to see the yawning Sonic coming in and smiled at him.**

 **"** **Good morning, sweetheart." she said.**

 **"** **Good morning, Mom." said Sonic, smiling back. He sat at the table wondering what was for breakfast and about to ask only to start drooling like crazy when his mother placed a big fat stack of chili dogs in front of him.**

 **Aleena smiled. "Dig in, sweetie." Sonic amazingly wolfed the whole stack down in one gulp. Aleena then kneeled down to his level and started to explain her plan.**

 **"** **Listen, honey, I've been thinking about how spending more time with you should go and Sonia and Manic fully understand why I'm mostly doing it with you, we can go to an arcade, beach, theme park, anywhere you want. If you just wanna stay home and play video games or so, that's perfectly fine with me too." Sonic then smiled the widest smile Aleena had ever seen him smile.**

 **"** **YOU ARE THE GREATEST MOM THAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG COULD EVER ASK FOR!" He then launched himself at his mother and gave her a bone-crushing hug, laughing. Aleena could only smile widely and hug her son back giggling.**

 **Note: SONIC AND ALL RELATED THINGS AND FRANCHISES AREN'T MINE. THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY A GUMBALL FANFICTION CALLED NICOLE'S LOVE AND AFFECTION. CREDIT GOES TO IT'S AUTHOR. MANY CHAPTERS WERE ALSO INSPIRED BY DEVIANTART IMAGES. CREDIT GOES TO THE ARTISTS.**

 **Requests are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 1: The Most Amazing Thing a Son Will Ever Do For A Mother.**

 **Sonic was thinking about what he and his mom could do first while he was napping. Then he felt his mom tapping his shoulder and he woke up, seeing his mother in a cobalt blue two-piece swimsuit.**

 **"Whatcha wearin' that for, Mom?" asked Sonic.**

 **"I decided that we could go to the beach for our first time together." said Aleena while smiling. Sonic then started feeling nervous, the purple, long-haired hedgehog could tell. So she decided to comfort him.**

 **"I'll teach you how to swim, so don't worry." said Aleena.**

 **"No thanks, Mom, getting a tan is good enough for me."**

 **Aleena gave a sly smirk. "Are you sure?"**

 **"Yes, I am as sure and positive as I'll ever be." said Sonic.**

 **"Well, OK." said Aleena, "How do you wanna get there? We can take the car or we can—WOAH!"**

 **Sonic had picked his mother up bridal style and started running to the beach. They were both pretty excited about today.**

 **"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Aleena as she felt the wind in her hair. Soon they arrived at the beach and set everything up.**

 **"Sonic, I'm gonna go for a swim while you get a tan, okay?" said Aleena after they put on sunscreen.**

 **"Okey-dokey, Mom." said Sonic. Aleena then ran and jumped into the ocean while Sonic laid back and relaxed to get himself a suntan. After a couple of hours, Aleena came back to shore and she and Sonic went to get lunch then came back to the beach. Aleena tanned with Sonic for a little while before she went back into the water. After an hour or two, the waves started getting a little bigger. Sonic was watching his mom to make sure she was all right. Aleena was swimming back to shore, but she failed to notice a big wave behind her. Sonic noticed in horror as it took her under and she didn't come back up to the surface.**

 **"** MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" **Sonic screamed in terror. He ran toward the water and did something no one ever thought he would do. He dove in and swam. Sonic swam underwater and saw his mom unconscious with her feet caught in seaweed. Sonic swam to her and pulled and pulled until her feet came free. He then swam back to the surface and to the shore with his mother over his shoulder. He laid her down on the towel he had laid out before and began pressing down on his mother's stomach.**

 **"Mom! Please wake up!" Sonic begged with tears pouring out of his eyes. He kept pumping Aleena's belly for a little bit longer before he started breaking down in tears.**

 **"Mom, I'm so sorry. This day was just perfect and now it's ruined." He then slammed his fist into the sand, sobbing. Suddenly, Aleena began coughing until she coughed up water. She looked to see a crying Sonic near her in the sand.**

 **She sat up, "Sonic." she said worriedly.**

 **Sonic looked up and his eyes widened in happiness and surprise, "MOM!" he yelled in happiness as he launched himself at her and gave her a bone-crushing hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Aleena hugged her son back and started stroking his quills.**

 **"What happened to me, Sonic?" asked the purple hedgehog as Sonic calmed down and they released.**

 **"You got swept underwater by a huge wave and didn't come back up, but I saved you."**

 **Aleena was surprised and curious. "Sonic The Hedgehog, did you swim to save me?" asked Aleena.**

 **"Yep, and even better, I'm not afraid of water anymore." said Sonic. "So, ya wanna go for a swim, Mom?" he asked. Aleena couldn't believe what she just heard, her son who was afraid of water conquered his fear just for her to save her from drowning. Tears of joy came to her eyes and her lip started quivering.**

 **"Hey, Mom, what's the matt—WAH!" said Sonic as his mom gave him the tightest hug he had ever gotten.**

 **"SONIC, YOU ARE THE BEST SON A MOTHER HEDGEHOG COULD EVER HOPE TO ASK FOR! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, MY LITTLE GUARDIAN ANGEL!" sobbed Aleena as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Sonic started crying tears of joy as well as he hugged his mother back tightly.**

 **"I don't wanna lose you, Mom." said Sonic.**

 **"Don't worry, Sonic, you won't." said Aleena. The two stayed locked in each other's arms a little bit longer before releasing and going for a swim and surfing on the same board. Soon they decided to head home.**

 **"Sonic, thanks SO much for saving my life. I owe you a debt of gratitude I could never repay!" praised Aleena as she and Sonic arrived back at the castle.**

 **Sonic blushed, "Aw, Mom, it was nothing." he said. Aleena smiled and kissed his forehead. Sonic smiled back and kissed her cheek. Today had been a big day for them both. Sonic saved his mother from drowning and conquered his fear of water. Words could not describe how proud they both were of Sonic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day 2: At the Arcade.**

 **Aleena was sitting in her room thinking about yesterday when Sonic saved her from drowning when the blue blur came walking into her room.**

 **"Hi, sweetie." said Aleena while smiling at her son.**

 **"Hi, Mom," said Sonic while smiling back "whatcha thinkin' about?"**

 **Aleena looked away for a bit, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you saving me from drowning." she said.**

 **"I've been thinking about the same thing, Mom." said Sonic, smiling back. Aleena hopped off her bed and gave her son a heart-felt hug. Sonic just smiled and hugged her back. Later, the two were out for a walk, trying to decide what they should do today when Sonic came up with an idea.**

 **"Hey, Mom." said Sonic.**

 **"What is it, sweetie?" asked Aleena.**

 **"How 'bout we go to the arcade today?" suggested Sonic.**

 **Aleena winked and gave him a thumbs up, "Heck Yeah!" she said. She and Sonic then jumped and did a high-five.**

 **"Race ya there!" challenged Sonic as he ran off.**

 **"Get back here." protested Aleena as she ran after him. After their little race, Sonic being the winner, they arrived at the old arcade near the beach.**

 **Aleena sighed, "I used to come here all the time, and yet they still have some of my faves." Sonic just smiled at his mom's nostalgia.**

 **"What do you wanna play first?" he asked her.**

 **Aleena looked at her son and said, "That's up to you, honey." Sonic nodded and looked around the arcade, finally deciding on one he saw by the claw machines.**

 **"How 'bout Street Fighter?" suggested Sonic.**

 **"OK." said Aleena. They walked over to the console and started playing, Sonic being Blanka and Aleena being Chun-Li. Sonic won round 1 by shocking Chun-Li with Blanka's electric attacks. Aleena ended up winning round 2 by spamming the scissor kick. Sonic ended up being triumphant by spamming Blanka's most powerful attack and winning rounds 3 and 4. Aleena then suggested they play Sonic Battle Royale, the new Sonic game they had put in the arcade. Sonic played as himself and Aleena played as herself. Sonic won by becoming Super Sonic and charging into Aleena. The second round they played had Sonic as Manic and Aleena as Sonia. Sonic then did something Aleena never suspected he would do; lose. He actually let her get the ultra and knock him out. After that they decided to play the arcade machine version of Dead Rising 3.**

 **One of the things that made Aleena laugh her hedgehog hide off was when she and Sonic were outside the high school and Sonic's character, who happened to be Frank West, got tackled by a football zombie and Sonic went, "OH, GOT TACKLED! THERE'S A FOOTBALL ZOMBIE! FOOTBALL ZOMBIE!" Sonic and Aleena continued to play more games until they decided to go home.**

 **On their walk home, Aleena asked Sonic, "Sonic, why'd you lose on our second round in Sonic Battle Royale? I've never known you to lose when it comes to video games."**

 **Sonic smiled at her and answered, "To thank you for what you're doing for me, by letting you win, you awesome mother to an awesome hero!" He then jumped on Aleena and hugged her neck.**

 **Aleena smiled and hugged him back and said, "Yep, we're both pretty awesome." Sonic hopped on Aleena's back and she gave him a piggyback ride back to the castle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day 3: Trouble at School.**

 **Aleena was in her kitchen making lunch for Sonia and Manic. Sonic unfortunately had to make up a missed school day but they promised to hang out that afternoon.**

 **"Mom, is lunch ready yet?" they both asked at once.**

 **"Won't be long." said Aleena. The phone then started ringing. Aleena turned off the stove and went to answer the phone.**

 **"Hello, Queen Aleena speaking." she spoke into the phone.**

 **"WHAT!" she yelled in shock after a few minutes. Sonia and Manic looked at their mother in alarm.**

 **"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Sonia.**

 **Aleena slammed the phone down, "Something's happened to Sonic at school. I have to go." she said quickly.**

 **"The servants will serve you two lunch."**

 **"OK." said Sonia and Manic. Aleena ran out of the castle all the way to the schoolhouse where Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, and Amy were standing in front of something and quickly moved when they saw the queen. What Aleena saw horrified her, Sonic was beaten and bloody and unconscious, a bandaged gash on his left arm.**

 **"SONIC!" she said with fear and worry in her voice and tears in her eyes as she picked up her beaten son.**

 **"Oh, Sonic, who did this to you?" she tearfully asked the unconscious hedgehog.**

 **Sonic's eyes opened a little, "M-Mom?" said Sonic weakly.**

 **"Sonic! Oh, thank Solaris you're okay!" said Aleena as she nuzzled her son close to her. Tails, Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles smiled at the heartwarming sight as Aleena walked over and handed Sonic to the four heroic Mobians.**

 **"Get him to a hospital, OK?" she said to Tails, Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles, who nodded.**

 **Aleena smiled at them, but she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her, "Not so fast, Your Highness." Aleena turned around to see Scourge the Hedgehog, who had somehow turned very muscular, behind her, his face a wicked grin.**

 **"Queen Aleena, he's the guy who beat up Sonic!" said Sticks.**

 **"He took some kind of potion. He ended up being too strong for me." Sonic said before he fell unconscious.**

 **"You know, Scourge, you oughta show more respect toward my son. He's saved the world countless times and we defeated Robotnik, saving countless Mobians, including your sorry butt. Not to mention, I could have you thrown in the dungeon for what you've done to him." said Aleena.**

 **"Saved the world? Him? You? Defeated Robotnik? Don't make me laugh. You're weak just like him." taunted Scourge. Aleena started gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in anger as the vomit-colored hedgehog continued to taunt her.**

 **"And you know what makes you weak? Your love for your pathetic children. He's not going to that hospital… I'm gonna show you just how weak you and him are!"**

 **Aleena then put on a confident smirk, "You're wrong Scourge, my love for my children isn't my weakness, it's my strength." she said as she got into a fighting stance, as did Scourge. The two hedgehogs yelled and charged at each other, punching each other's faces. They both recoiled, Scourge holding his bleeding lip and Aleena holding her bruised cheek.**

 **Scourge, having recovered, said, "That was a lucky shot." The two hedgehogs then rushed at each other and started exchanging blows, half blocked, half connected. When their punch collided, the force was so strong that it sent them both flying back.**

 **Aleena then smirked, "You're not bad, but playtime's over!" she said with definite confidence in her voice as Scourge charged at her again, yelling.**

 **"You're going down!" he yelled as he neared her, only to suddenly stop as Aleena had swiftly stuck a syringe full of paralysis potion into his neck, which caused his muscularity to wear off and then it let her lay the smackdown on his sorry butt. The paralyzed hedgehog fell on his onto the grass where he was taken away by two nearby royal guards who would take him to the dungeon. Aleena breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks, who were cheering over her victory as she smiled, walked over to them, and picked up Sonic.**

 **"Let's get him to the hospital." she said to the four Mobians, who nodded and smiled. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and Sonic was checked into one of the hospital rooms. Tails, Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles had to later go run some errands, but Aleena was allowed to stay with Sonic as long as she wanted, as were Sonia and Manic, who had arrived after hearing about Sonic. Sonic was currently asleep in his hospital bed with Aleena holding his hand and crying softly, hoping her son would be okay. Sonia and Manic were sitting by Aleena, comforting her and also crying softly.**

 **Sonic then slowly opened his eyes and groaned while looking over to his crying family, "Mom? Sonia? Manic?" he said weakly.**

 **The three hedgehogs looked up and cried in relief, "Sonic!" Sonic smiled at them and then grunted in pain, lying back down.**

 **"I'm sorry, Mom." he whispered while tearing up.**

 **"Sorry for what, sweetie?" asked Aleena.**

 **"I'm sorry Scourge ruined our plans for this afternoon." sobbed Sonic.**

 **Aleena patted his back comfortingly, "Sonic, honey, it's all right, we can still do what we were planning this afternoon tomorrow."**

 **Sonic looked at her with tears in his eyes and sniffed, "Really?" he asked tearfully.**

 **Aleena smiled a comforting smile, "Of course, hon." she said before kissing her heroic hedgehog on the cheek and nose, making Sonic blush.**

 **"All right, Mom." he said while winking and giving a thumbs up, making Aleena giggle.**

 **Sonia and Manic yawned, "Mom, can we go home now? We're both tired." asked Manic.**

 **Aleena sighed and got up, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm pretty tired myself and it's pretty late." she said.**

 **"We'll be back tomorrow, Sonic." she said to Sonic as Sonia and Manic walked out to the Royal Rider, Queen Aleena's awesome car.**

 **Just before she walked out, Sonic's voice called her, "Mom, come here a minute!"**

 **Aleena stuck her head around the doorway, "What is it, Sonic?" she asked.**

 **Sonic smiled at her and said, "I just wanna thank you for taking such good care of me like today and also for caring so much about me. You're a great mother."**

 **Aleena smiled and winked at her son and gave a thumbs-up, "No problem, Sonic." She then walked out, leaving Sonic to go back to sleep and dream about him and his wonderful family that God blessed him with.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 4: Disney Infinity Marathon Night.

One day after the short fight between Aleena and Scourge, Sonic was ready to come home from the hospital. His injuries healed amazingly fast including the gash on his left arm. In the morning, his family came to visit him before taking him home.

Aleena kissed Sonic's forehead, "Good morning, honey. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Never felt better." Sonic answered before he noticed Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Shadow come in.

"Hey, Sonic, we heard you took a pretty nasty beating from Scourge. How you doin'?" Silver asked.

Sonic nodded, "Oh, I should introduce you. Everyone, this is my family." he said before he motioned to Manic.

"This is Manic, my brother." Sonic said as Manic waved.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a smile.

Sonic then gestured to Sonia, "This is my sister, Sonia." he said as Sonia bowed in greeting.

"Hello, everyone." Sonia said sweetly.

Finally, Sonic gestured to Aleena, "And this, is Queen Aleena, my mother." he said as Aleena smiled and bowed.

"Greetings." Aleena said.

Everyone else got wide-eyed, even Shadow, who said, "That's your mother?! You're a prince?!"

Sonic nodded, causing everyone else to quickly bow to them. When they got back up, they introduced themselves to the three hedgehogs.

Aleena then said, "Nice to meet you all."

Cream then asked, "Did you really beat that meanie, Scourge?"

Aleena nodded before she looked at Sonic, "I did it for my little prince here." she said before kissing his nose, making him blush.

"Mom!" Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head as Aleena giggled.

Later, Aleena, Sonia, and Manic were outside in the car waiting for him. He came out in a couple of minutes and got in beside Aleena who was happy that her son was better and ready to hang out with her some more.

Manic asked Aleena, "What were you two planning to do yesterday?"

Sonic answered, "We were gonna play video games all night and have a marathon."

Sonia, who was combing her hair, asked, "How many?"

Aleena smiled at Sonia and said, "We were gonna play dozens. But I thought of something that Sonic might enjoy, as well as you two."

All three of her children looked at her with curiosity, "Are you serious?" they all asked at once.

Their mother smiled at each of them and said, "Yep, yep, yeparoonie." When they arrived back at home Aleena told her children to come with her. They followed her to her room where she went into the closet and brought out a bunch of wrapped gifts.

"I was gonna wait until Christmas to give you three these, but you know what they say, no time like the 'present'." All four hedgehogs laughed at Aleena's pun before Sonic, Sonia and Manic opened the presents, starting with the big cube-shaped one.

When Sonic saw the word Xbox he grinned, "Sonia, Manic, I've got a feelin' what this is." he said with excitement in his voice. All three hedgehogs squealed in excitement when they finished unwrapping the present, which happened to be an Xbox One. They then began unwrapping the other big box, which happened to be Disney Infinity 2.0 for Xbox One.

After unwrapping all the other gifts, which were multiple Disney Infinity characters and the Spider-Man playset and Dead Rising 3: Apocalypse Edition, they all tackled their mom in a big group hug, "YOU'RE THE GREATEST, MOM! all three hedgehogs yelled while hugging their mother, who just smiled and hugged them back.

Later they had the Xbox and everything else hooked up. Sonic and Aleena volunteered to go first on 2.0. Sonic played as Dash, his favorite Incredible, and Aleena played as Elastigirl. They both went to the Toy Box and built their own castle and then engaged in a little friendly co-op fight which Aleena won. Sonia and Manic then played as Black Widow and Captain America in the Avengers playset up to after a few missions and then they all decided to take a break for lunch.

A few hours later they all took turns playing until they beat a few missions in both playsets. By now it was 1:00 AM and all four hedgehogs were pretty exhausted. They all decided to head to bed, but a few minutes after Aleena got into bed she felt something under her arms while asleep. She opened her eyes to see Sonic, Sonia and Manic gathered in her arms asleep.

She smiled and kissed each of their foreheads, "I love you, my children." she said to them.

"We love you too, Mom." said the three sleeping hedgehogs. Aleena smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her children snug in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day 5: Break-up and Comfort.

Aleena was just sitting on her bed one rainy night. Her and Sonic's plans had been delayed due to the rainfall today. She was just sitting on her bed thinking of what to do with Sonic next. He was currently on a date with Sally so she had plenty of time to think about it. Suddenly she heard an argument outside. She looked out her window and saw Sonic and Sally outside in the rain. They looked like they were bickering.

Then, Sally screamed so loud Aleena could hear her through the window, "I'M SO DONE WITH YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! WE'RE SO THROUGH!" Aleena then saw Sally run off while Sonic ran into the front of the castle and a few seconds later she heard her son's door slam. She sighed, got off her bed and walked to her son's bedroom door and opened it. Sonic was on his bed sobbing loudly. Aleena walked over and rubbed his back, causing Sonic to look up at her with teary eyes and a runny nose. He wailed and latched onto his mother's neck, crying uncontrollably.

Aleena gently hugged her son back and stroked his quills softly, "What's wrong, honey?" she asked her saddened son.

Sonic sniffed and looked at her, "S-Sally broke up with me!" he cried and slammed his face back into his mother's shoulder, once again sobbing uncontrollably.

Aleena resumed stroking his quills, "Why?" she asked.

"I was checking my phone for any texts my friends or you or Sonia or Manic may have sent me, but she thought I was looking for texts from another girl. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. And then we started arguing." Sonic then started crying into his mother's shoulder again while she stroked his back softly trying to comfort him. Aleena was a little peeved at the fact that Sally acted toward her son that way, especially after all he had done for her. Then again, to be perfectly honest, she had at times thought Sally was a little bratty.

Then, she suddenly had an idea, "Sonic, why don't you take this as an opportunity to ask that Amy woman out?"

Sonic then stopped sobbing and looked at his mom with a wide smile on his face, "YEAH! THANKS, MOM, YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" he yelled in happiness, hugging Aleena tight around her neck.

Aleena smiled, happy that she was able to help her son through such a tough time in his love life, and returned the embrace, "No problem, Sonic." she said.

Sonic then put his raincoat on, "Well, I'm on my way to ask out Amy. I'll be back later, Mom." he said. "OK, Sonic. Good luck." said Aleena as her son headed out to make his way to the apartment Amy lived at. Aleena then went back to her room and laid back down on her bed with hope that Sonic would get with Amy. An hour later, Sonic came back with a huge grin on his face. He went into his mom's room where she was currently napping.

He then walked to the side of her bed and gently shook her, "Mom, Mom, wake up." he said.

Aleena slowly opened her eyes and yawned before she looked over at her son, "What is it, Sonic? How'd it go?" she asked the grinning hedgehog.

Sonic said, "I asked Amy out after I told her that I broke up with Sally, and guess what? She said yes!" Sonic said with definite excitement in his voice.

Aleena shot up with a wide grin like Sonic's on her face and hugged her son tight around the neck, "Sonic, that's great! I'm so proud of you!" she said.

Sonic smiled and hugged his mother back, "I owe it all to you, Mom. You gave me the idea and encouragement to ask her out. I don't know what I'd do without a mother like you. You're the greatest mom a son could ever ask for."

Aleena was touched by his words, "Thanks, Sonic." she said.

"You're welcome, Mom." said Sonic. Friday night was when Sonic and Amy went out on their first date. When Sonic got back home, he found Aleena sitting in the living room, reading a book.

She noticed Sonic come in and looked up from her book, "Hey, Sonic, how was your date with Amy?" she asked him.

Sonic smiled and winked and gave her a thumbs-up, "It went awesome, Mom. Amy said she had an amazing time and she also told me she'd love to date with me again next Saturday. She also gave me a kiss on the nose for the flowers I gave her."

Aleena laughed, "Sonic, you're such a gentleman sometimes."

Sonic smiled confidently, "Yeah, I know." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Day 6: Ultimate Mother's Day Surprise. (Inspired by The Sonic Show on Wattpad. Credit goes to the author.)

It was Mother's Day morning on Mobius. Aleena woke up slowly, sat up, stretched, and yawned before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

She suddenly noticed a card on top of her dresser that said on the front, "To Mom." She took it down and opened it up.

It had a picture of her, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic in a family group hug and beside the picture it said, "Happy Mother's Day to our awesome angel mother who the God above blessed us with. Go into the kitchen and you'll find a big surprise waiting for you. Love, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia." Aleena smiled and closed the card and put it on her bookshelf top.

Then all of a sudden, she smelled an intriguing fragrance, "Mmm, something sure does smell good." She followed her nose to the kitchen where the smell just happened to be coming from. She was surprised to see a huge breakfast, all ready for her, on the table.

Her eyes widened, "WOW! That looks delicious." she said with astonishment. As she pulled up a chair to the table, she saw another card by her orange juice. She picked it up and opened it.

This time it had no picture, but a hand-drawn heart that was three colors: blue, green, and pink. Beside the drawing it said, "We had to go out for a little while for the surprise we have for you. It'll be on TV so to see it turn to channel 77. We love you. Love, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia." Aleena smiled, closed the card and put it in her pocket. After finishing her breakfast she walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

While flipping through the channels she said, "I wonder what my surprise is. One thing I do know is that it'll be great if it's from my little angels." When she finally made it to channel 77, it was just coming back from a commercial break.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to our live coverage of the Mother's Day Song Contest. We're down to our final contestant, the famous Sonic Underground!" said the announcer as the hedgehog triplets walked onto the stage, waving at the madly cheering audience. After they settled down, the Sonic Underground summoned their instruments from their medallions.

Before they decided to begin, Sonic spoke up, "Before we begin I just want to say something. Today our mother matters more to us than anything else. Even if she gave us up to protect us, we hold no grudge whatsoever against her. We are proud to call her our mother and proud to be her kids. We would have had such a terrifically nightmarish life if she had never been born or gave birth to us. She is and always will be the greatest mother we could ever ask God for and we are and always will be proud of our awesome mother, Queen Aleena!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" went the audience. Back at the castle, Aleena was watching and heard every single word that Sonic had said and it just touched her heart.

She was smiling as wide as she ever had, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me. Thank you, Sonic." she said while starting to tear up.

By now the three hedgehog siblings were starting their song, "We're singing The Perfect Fan by The Backstreet Boys for our angel mom back at home. We hope you all enjoy it." said Sonia to the audience who started clapping. The instrumental pitch began and the singing started a few seconds after.

(Sonic) It takes a lot to know what is love. It's not the big things but the little things that can mean enough.

(Manic) A lot of prayers to get me through. And there is never a day that passes by I don't think of you.

(Sonia) You were always there for me. Pushing me and guiding me always to succeed.

(All) You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands. 'Cause, Mom, you always were the perfect fan.

(Sonia) God has been so good. Blessing me with the family who did all they could.

(Manic) I've had many years of grace. And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face.

(Sonic) I wanna thank you for what you've done. In hopes I can give back to you and be the perfect son.

(All) You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands. 'Cause, Mom, you always were the perfect fan.

(All) You showed me how to love(you showed me how to love). You showed me how to care(you showed me how to care). You showed me that you would always be there.

(Sonic) I wanna thank you for that time and I'm proud to say you're mine!

(All) You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands. 'Cause, Mom, you always were the perfect fan.

(Sonia) 'Cause, Mom, you always were,

(Manic) Mom, you always were,

(Sonic) Mom, you always were,

(Sonia & Manic) You know you always were,

(Sonic) 'Cause, Mom, you always were,

(All) The Perfect Fan.

(Instrumental pitch starts to end.)

(Sonic, Sonia, and Manic) We love you, Mom.

After the song, the crowd went wild. They threw flowers, roses, and everything else on stage as the Sonic Underground took their bow and walked off-stage.

Back at the castle, Aleena was crying tears of happiness, "My little golden angels, the three of you are just the greatest, best, most wonderful children a queen and mother hedgehog could ever ask to have. Thank you, my sweet, precious little babies."

Back at the contest. the judges were just about to announce the winning song. Judge #1 said that the Sonic Underground's song was absolutely touching. Judge #2 said that the hedgehogs' song was truly heartwarming. Finally Judge #3 said that The Perfect Fan captured all the true essence of their true love for their mother.

The announcer cheered with excitement, "Well, there you have it, folks! The Sonic Underground has won the Mother's Day Song contest and their prize is the Golden Queen Aleena!" The three hedgehogs took their award and held it up for the cheering crowd to see.

Later, as they were walking up to the front door of the castle, a crying Aleena burst through the doors and grabbed all three of her kids in a hug, "We take it you liked the song, Mom." said Sonic as he and his siblings returned her hug.

Aleena looked at them, tears streaming from her eyes, "I loved it. You three are just the greatest children a mother could ever ask for. I love you, my children."

By now, the Sonic Underground had tears streaming from their eyes, "We love you too, Mom," said Sonic.

"With all our hearts," said Sonia.

"And we don't want to lose you or you to lose us again." said Manic.

"I won't ever again, my little babies." said Aleena as she kissed each one of them with a motherly kiss full of love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Day 7: Comfort After A Nightmare.**

 **Aleena woke with a start after a loud scream was heard by her from Sonic's room. She quickly threw her bed covers off and ran to her heroic son's bedroom. She quickly opened the door to see Sonic on his bed, sobbing his eyes out.**

 **Aleena walked over to his bed and sat beside her crying son, "What's wrong, honey?" she asked the crying Blue Blur, who looked up at her.**

 **"I had a nightmare, Mom." said Sonic.**

 **"What about?" Aleena asked.**

 **"I was in a dark space, I saw you, I walked towards you and then all of a sudden Dr. Eggman appeared from behind and grabbed you and ran off. I chased after him but by the time I caught up you had already been roboticized by him and you were about to shoot me with a blaster you had on your arm and that's when I woke up. Mom, I just can't stand the thought of losing you after not having you around for so many years. You mean the whole world to me more than anything else. I just cannot imagine my life without you. You're the most awesome person I've ever known." said Sonic as he threw himself around his mother's neck, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder.**

 **Aleena stroked his quills softly while hugging her son back, trying to comfort him, "Shhhhh… shhhhh… it's okay, Sonic, Mommy's right here for you. It was just a nightmare. Trust me, sweetie, you'll never lose me." Aleena sat with Sonic in her arms for some time until he eventually quieted down and she had tucked him back under his bed covers.**

 **She was about to head back to her room when she heard Sonic say, "Mom, will you please stay with me tonight?"**

 **Aleena walked over to Sonic's bed and softly stroked his forehead, "Of course, sweetheart." she said with a comforting smile. She then climbed under the covers beside her son. As she started to fall asleep she felt arms around her waist. She opened her eyes to see it was Sonic, who had tears streaming from his eyes and was shaking with sobs.**

 **Aleena comfortingly wrapped her arms around Sonic and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Sonic." she said as she fell asleep with Sonic wrapped protectively in her arms. For the rest of the night Sonic had no nightmares but a peaceful sleep knowing his mom would always be there for him, whenever he needed her.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Day 8: Tea Time.

Sonic and Aleena were walking through a forest, hand in hand, smiling as they watched the birds fly through the green trees and the butterflies fly over flowers.

"In this world, my world..." Sonic sang.

"Where life is strong." Aleena finished as they walked out of the forest.

"In this world, my world..." Sonic sang.

"Life's an open book." Aleena sang before they heard a young voice calling them.

"Mr. Sonic! Queen Aleena!" The two hedgehogs looked in the direction the voice came from and smiled when they saw Cream walking over and waving.

"Hi, Cream." Aleena said as the little rabbit gave her and Sonic a hug.

"Would you two like to come to my house and have tea? Manic and Sonia are there already and so is Amy." Cream asked. Sonic and Aleena smiled at each other before they nodded. They followed Cream to her house, where they saw Sonia and Amy sitting at a table talking as Vanilla served them some tea and sweets while Manic played with Cheese.

"Hey, sibs!" Sonic called, catching everyone's attention.

Sonia and Amy smiled as they waved and called, "Hey, Sonic!" Sonic and Aleena then walked over and sat down.

"Hi, Vanilla." Sonic said.

"Hello, Sonic. Hello to you, too, Your Majesty." Vanilla said as she did a slight bow.

"Hi, Vanilla." Aleena said as the rabbit poured her a cup of tea. When Sonic finished his tea, he thanked Vanilla before running off to play with his siblings, Cream and Cheese.

While the five of them were playing catch, Aleena said to Amy, "Amy, how had my son been with you before your date?"

The pink hedgehog smiled, "He avoided me a lot at first, and would constantly run away, but I could understand. What mattered was that I knew he cared for me. Besides, I found it fun to chase after him time and time again. When he asked me out, I thought my heart was gonna explode with excitement!" she said, getting more and more excited as she spoke, "I had a crush on him for the longest time. He always makes me smile and laugh whenever I see him, so when we had our date the other night, I felt like I was in a dream and didn't wanna wake up!"

Aleena smiled, "Well, Sonic is quite the ladies' man." she said as Vanilla poured her some more tea.

"Oh, he was so romantic! He told me, "Every time you get angry, I always think you're so cute. Every time you swing that little hammer of yours, my heart beats a million times a minute. The last name Rose suits you well, Amy, because like a rose, you bloom with infinite beauty." I was crying as he told me that." Amy said, fixing to cry just remembering it.

Aleena smiled widely, "I'm so proud of him, and I'm happy for you, Amy. You and Sonic really go well together." she said.

"Thank you, Queen Aleena." Amy said.

"In fact, I wouldn't mind you two getting married. You're quite a keeper for him." Aleena said, making Amy blush furiously.

"Your Highness!" she said before she started stuttering. Aleena giggled before she started laughing, with Amy soon joining her. Vanilla then started laughing. The other kids then came over.

"What's so funny, you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Aleena just suggested you and Amy get married in the future." Vanilla answered, making Sonic blush furiously as everyone else went, "Awww."

"Moooom!" Sonic said in embarrassment as everyone laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Day 9: Aleena's Hidden Power. (Inspired by a now offline Deviantart work. Credit goes to the author. Also inspired by a art titled, "Love You Mom" by zeroa5raven and comments on it. Credit goes to her and the authors in the comments section.)

Sonic and Aleena were at home by themselves relaxing. Sonia and Manic had gone with Amy and Knuckles and Tails and Sticks on an exploration trip but would be back in a few days.

Sonic, who was laying on the couch in the living room, sighed and stretched his arms as he put them behind his head and laid back on a pillow, "This is the life. Just sitting here at home, nothing to do but kick back and relax and chill and watch some TV. Right, Mom?" he said to his mother who looked back at him with a smile from the chair she was sitting in,

"Yep, you got that right, Sonic." she said as she leaned back in her chair with a relaxed sigh.

Suddenly an emergency news bulletin came up on the news, "We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency broadcast." said the news reporter. This caught the two hedgehogs' attention and they looked at the TV.

"Dr. Eggman is attacking Station Square once again. Many panicked civilians are fleeing by foot. Citizens are advised to seek shelter and avoid Dr. Eggman if possible at all costs."

Sonic then jumped up from the couch, stretched and looked at his mom with a confident face, "Well, that's my cue, Mom, gotta run."

As he took off, he heard Aleena call after him, "Be careful, Sonic!"

"I will!" he called back. When he arrived at central Station Square he saw Eggman controlling a robot that looked a lot like the Egg Emperor but with a sword and claw.

"Hey, Egghead!" called Sonic tauntingly. The robot turned around.

Dr. Eggman, who was in the control seat, laughed maniacally, "Well, hello, Sonic. Come to get yourself annihilated?" asked Eggman.

"Not on your life, Eggman. I'd die of hunger from no chili dogs first." said Sonic confidently.

"Oh, that so? Well then, let's see you try to top this robot that'll end you once and for all, Sonic!" exclaimed the evil mad scientist.

"Heh, that's what you think, Eggy!" said Sonic as he launched a homing attack at the robot's head and successfully knocked it back. He then landed many more hits on the robot, while avoiding attacks, making it seem like it would be an easy victory.

"Game over, Eggman!" he said as he launched another homing attack only to get knocked away swiftly by the side of the sword straight into a building side.

"AH!" yelled Sonic as he stood back up and stood in a ready stance and watched in amazement as the robot healed itself.

"That was a lucky shot. It won't happen again." Sonic stated as he tried another homing attack only to be knocked back again, resulting in a couple of bruises, and this time, when he shot up, he got scratched by the sword in multiple places.

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed the weakened hedgehog as he fell and was grabbed by the claw.

"The robot was made to attack at a close range unexpectedly, and at a speed faster than you! I planned standing still just to catch you off guard. Also, I put an automatic repair circuit inside it as a bonus. Now I'll crush you like the weak little bug that you are, Sonic!" Eggman said as he pushed a button which instantly repaired the robot's broken pieces. Sonic screamed in excruciating pain as he was squeezed by the robot's claw while Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally.

Nearby, the news crew was recording the whole ordeal, "I can't believe my eyes, folks!" exclaimed the reporter, "Sonic, our beloved hero, is being beaten by Eggman right before our very eyes!"

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Aleena was watching her son getting beat and was saddened, "My poor Sonic. I wish there was some way I could help you." she said with tears in her eyes as she stared at the TV.

Then she had an idea, "A-HA! That's it!" she said as she ran to retrieve something. Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the injured Sonic was screaming as he continued to get squished by the claw while getting cut by its sharpness at the same time.

"Now it's time to end this, and you Sonic!" claimed Dr. Eggman. But just as he was about to push the button that would make the claw electrocute Sonic, he suddenly saw a bright yellow flash in the sky. Both he and Sonic, before he lost consciousness, looked up at the flash, then all of a sudden, Sonic vanished right out of the claw.

"What the?!" asked Eggman in confusion and astonishment, "What happened?!"

"I happened, that's what, Egghead!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" The puzzled mad doctor looked around until he saw something hovering nearby that filled him with shock.

"N-N-N-NO-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!" he screamed in anger. He saw Aleena, but she was no longer her normal self. Her fur was golden, her gray eyes had turned red, and she was emitting a golden glowing aura. She was Amazing Aleena! She had the unconscious Sonic in her arms.

She looked down at him, "It's okay, Sonic, I'll take care of you. Everything's gonna be all right, I promise." she said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Eggman watched in horror as Sonic started glowing, levitated into the air beside Aleena, became fully healed, and then became Super Sonic.

Super Sonic's consciousness kicked in as he opened his eyes to see he was floating in mid-air, "What the?" he asked in surprise. He then felt somebody tap his shoulder.

He turned around and who he saw made his eyes widen, "M-Mom?!" he said in shock.

Amazing Aleena smiled and nodded at him, "I thought you might could use my help."

Super Sonic smiled and looked down at the enraged Dr. Eggman, who was staring at the super mother-son duo, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD IT BE?!" he screamed in pure anger and rage.

 **"Sonic, what do you say we finish this?" asked Amazing Aleena with a confident smirk.**

 **Super Sonic gave her a thumbs-up, "Let's do it, Mom!" he said with determination.**

 **The two super-hedgehogs then joined hands and sped toward the robot in a golden burst of light, "TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" screamed Dr. Eggman as he pushed a button that caused the center of the robot to open up and fire a massive laser at the two hedgehogs, but it did no harm at all to the two hedgehogs who shot straight through the core, causing the robot to start sparking and then explode, sending Dr. Eggman flying.**

 **"I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAACK!" he yelled as he flew off.**

 **"Come back anytime, we'll be glad to beat you!" called Amazing Aleena tauntingly before she was hugged by Super Sonic.**

 **"I owe ya big time, Mom. You saved my life."**

 **Amazing Aleena smiled and hugged him back, "Anytime, sweetie, anytime." she said.**

 **"I didn't know you had a super form." Super Sonic said as they released their hug.**

 **Amazing Aleena flexed her arms and chuckled, "Sonic, there's a lot of things about me you don't know." she said before they both flew back home and returned to normal. Sonic then ran into his room while Aleena started to fix dinner.**

 **A few minutes later, Sonic came out of his room, "Mom, come here, I've painted you something." he said.**

 **"Really? What is it?" she asked as she followed Sonic to his bedroom.**

 **"You'll see." he said as he opened the door to his room and walked over to his paint board.**

 **"Close your eyes, Mom, it's a surprise." he told Aleena.**

 **"OK." she said as she covered her eyes and walked in.**

 **Sonic then threw the cover off his painting, "Okay, Mom, you can open your eyes now." Sonic said. When Aleena opened her eyes, she gasped at what she saw. In big cobalt letters at the top of the picture was "YOU'RE MY HERO" and below was a picture of her as Amazing Aleena holding Super Sonic in a hug, with Super Sonic's arms around her neck, and below it in big purple letters was "I LOVE YOU MOM".**

 **"Whatcha think, Mom? Hope ya like it." said Sonic with a smile.**

 **Aleena looked at Sonic with tears of happiness in her eyes, "I love it. As much as I love you." she said with a big smile.**

 **Sonic smiled, "Hey, Mom, hold out your arms." he said.**

 **Aleena held out her arms, "OK, but why?" she asked with a puzzled look.**

 **"Catch." said Sonic as he jumped into the air and then into his mother's arms.**

 **"Oh!" said Aleena in surprise before Sonic wrapped his arms around her neck and started nuzzling into her neck.**

 **"I love you, Mom. You are and forever will be my hero."**

 **Aleena smiled and started kissing his forehead repeatedly, "I love you too, Sonic. You're my hero too." she said as she started nuzzling his forehead, "My cute little hero hedgehog."**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Day 10: Water Balloons.

Aleena was laying in her swimsuit on a lounge chair in the castle backyard catching some sun, when all of a sudden she heard Sonia call out, "Hey, Mom! Catch!"

Aleena opened her eyes just as she felt something fall and splash on her belly, "Wah!" she exclaimed as she bolted up. She then heard somebody laughing hysterically. She looked near the back steps and saw Sonic, Manic and Sonia, all three laughing at their little joke on her.

Aleena smiled as she stood up off her chair, walked over to the hose, filled up three water balloons, hid them behind her back and walked over to her three children, "So, you three like throwing water balloons at me, do you?" she asked sneakily.

"Yes, as a joke, of course." said Manic before he and his siblings got pelted by water balloons from Aleena.

"Gotcha!" said Aleena as she started laughing.

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" shouted Sonic as he threw a water balloon at Sonia, who ran out of the way and threw one back at Sonic that hit him before Aleena pelted her with one while Manic hit her with another.

This went on for a while until Sonic called a time out, "Time out, time out!" he called.

His three family members stopped throwing water balloons and looked at him as he proposed an idea, "How about we split into teams of two and have a little competition, with the first team to run out of water balloons being the losers."

Aleena smiled at the idea, "Good idea, Sonic. Let's do it."

Sonia and Manic nodded in agreement, "Yeah." they both said.

"All right then. Mom, you're with me. Sonia, you're with Manic." said Sonic. After they got into teams, they filled bowls up with a bunch of water balloons and the game began. Sonia distracted Aleena while Manic got her with a couple of water balloons. Just as Manic turned and started running away he was pelted by more balloons from Sonic. Later on, Sonic distracted both Sonia and Manic while Aleena hit them. The game dragged on to evening. In the end, Sonia and Manic ended up running out of balloons, making Sonic and Aleena the winners. A little while later, after changing into dry clothes, the four royal hedgehogs were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Today was a ton of fun. We should do the water balloon fight again sometime." said Aleena to her children who smiled at her and nodded in agreement.


	12. Bonus Chapter 1

Bonus Chapter: Sonic's Gift. (Surprise song belongs to its respective owners and it's lyrics have been changed a bit to keep to the story's kid-friendly nature.)

Sonic was heading into the living room, where Sonia and Manic were watching a movie, carrying something behind his back. It was something for his siblings. Earlier that morning, Aleena suggested that Sonic spend some time with Sonia and Manic while she went on a trip to see King Max. Sonic thought of something perfect to do. For the past few weeks, Sonia and Manic had been saying that they wanted to try a song that would put the Sonic Underground's skills to the ultimate test. Now, Sonic felt he finally had the thing that would do just that. As Sonia and Manic laughed at a funny moment in The Nutty Professor, Sonic came in.

"Hey, Bro, Sis." the blue hedgehog said.

Sonia looked at him, "What's up, Sonic?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you two." Sonic said as he revealed his surprise, making his siblings gasp in surprise before they ran over and knocked Sonic to the ground in a tight hug. Later, the three were in the garage, practicing some music, but Manic missed a few certain drum notes.

"Keep practicing, Manic. You'll get it." Sonic encouraged as they started the song over. They were almost done, when Sonia accidentally messed up a few solos with her keyboard.

"Don't give up, Sonia. You're only going to get better." Sonic said. The more the three siblings practiced, the better at the song instrumentals they got. By the time Aleena returned, they had mastered the song and were standing on a stage in front of hundreds of screaming fans.

"This is for all our fans worldwide and to celebrate our freedom!" Manic yelled.

"We hope you enjoy!" Sonia called.

"One, two, one, two, three,four!" Sonic said before they started a really fast guitar solo and began the lyrics.

(Sonic) On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight

(Sonia) When the darkness has fallen down  
And the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls  
Around the world tonight

(Manic) Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the pain  
Bodies wasted on the shores

(Sonia) On the blackest plains in evil's domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through the fire and pain and once again we know

(All) So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown  
Far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls  
So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

(Sonic) As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment in their eyes

(Manic) Running back through the mid morning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land  
To a life beyond the stars

(Sonia) In your darkest dreams see to believe  
Our destiny is time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

(All) And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time has gone  
Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on  
So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on  
Woah, woah, whoah  
Woah, woah, whoah

(Sonic) Now here we stand with their blood on our hands

(Manic) We fought so hard, now can we understand

(Sonia) I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can

(All) For freedom of every man  
So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

"YEAH!" the three hedgehogs shouted as they finished the song, earning thunderous applause. Sonia then walked over to Sonic, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Sonic, for both allowing us to do this and for helping us master the song." she said.

Sonic smiled and gave her a thumbs-up before Manic hugged him and patted him on the back, "You're the best, dude!" he said.

Sonic smiled, "Nothing but the best for my awesome siblings!" he said before all three of them joined hands and took a bow.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Day 11: Aleena's Lullaby. (A Mother's Song owned by TCarterMusic.)

It was late at night in Mobotropolis. Most of Mobotropolis' population was asleep.

At Queen Aleena's castle, Sonic and his siblings and Aleena had just arrived back after a long fight with Eggman and they were all pretty exhausted, "Man, I tell ya, that's the longest battle with Eggman I've ever experienced in a single day." said a droopy-eyed Manic as he slumped to his bedroom.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Sonia as she dragged herself into her room.

"Let me tell ya right now, you two don't know the half of it." said Sonic with a long and dreary yawn.

Aleena chuckled at her son's comment, "Nobody knows it like you, do they, Sonic?" she said.

"Nope." said Sonic in a tired tone just before he fell asleep and almost fell on the floor.

Aleena caught the tired Blue Blur in her arms and carried him to his bed with a smile, "You did good, sweetheart. We all did." she said as she tucked him under the covers, sat down beside him, started stroking his quills, and began to sing a song she heard on the internet to him.

Tying little shoelaces, wiping off dirty faces are just a couple of things that a mother will do.

Mending a broken heart is only just a part of the care and the love that I've given you.

With a Kool-Aid smile and a sparkle in your eyes, I wrap you in my arms and whisper this advice.

Be strong, be kind, be patient and in time, you'll find out, my son, what true love is all about.

Be faithful and be true, show love in all you do, then you'll know just how you make your mother proud.

Now your little boy days have passed, and you've grown up so fast. But in my heart that little boy will never be far.

So on this blessed day, there's so much I want to say. But above all I thank God for the man that you are.

With a tender smile and a twinkle in your eyes, I wrap you in my arms and whisper this advice.

Be strong, be kind, be patient and in time, you'll find out, my son, what true love is all about.

Be faithful and be true, show love in all you do, then you'll know just how you make your mother proud.

You've made your mother proud.

By now, Sonic was asleep with a smile on his face.

Aleena smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You and your siblings have made me so proud, Sonic. I love you. Good night, my little prince." she said as she stroked his quills. before walking out and shutting the door to Sonic's room. After bidding Sonia and Manic good night, she went to her room, changed into her pajamas, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Day 12: Sonic's Secret Revealed.

Aleena was sitting in the castle living room reading her favorite book, when Sonic came in and shook her arm to get her attention, "What's wrong, Sonic? Something's troubling you, I can tell." she said with concern in her voice.

Sonic sighed, "Mom, do you remember when I told you about my adventures with the whole Light Gaia and Dark Gaia thing?" he asked.

Aleena nodded, "Well, there's one thing I didn't tell you about." Sonic said with seriousness in his tone.

"What?" Aleena asked.

"Come outside and I'll show you." said Sonic. Aleena followed her son outside into the castle garden.

"Now watch this, Mom." said Sonic as he surrounded himself with a dark purple aura. When the aura cleared, Sonic was different. He was bigger and muscular looking. His fur had turned a bluish-gray color, the tan part of his chest was gray, his fingers were sharp claws, the tips of his quills were also gray, his teeth turned into sharp fangs, and his shoes had sharp spikes on the bottom. He was Sonic the Werehog. He turned and looked at Aleena. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Um, Sonic? That is you, right?" asked the shocked purple hedgehog.

Sonic sighed a sad sigh, "Yeah, unfortunately before the whole thing even started, Eggman captured me as Super Sonic in some kind of weird electrical ray," said Sonic in his gruff Werehog voice, "It took the Chaos Emeralds and as soon as I turned back to normal, I became the Werehog. I was worried my friends would be afraid of me, but Tails recognized me and he wasn't, neither was Amy, although she didn't recognize me at first."

Aleena was surprised at hearing Sonic's story, "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner, honey?" she asked.

By now, Sonic had tears in his eyes, "I was worried that you'd be scared of me and that you wouldn't want me around anymore." he said with sadness. Sonic then felt his mother's arms wrap around his waist.

He looked down at Aleena and she looked back at him, "Sonic, I don't care if you're a Werehog, an evil .exe hedgehog, or a hedgehog with a dark form. You'll always be my son, the great Sonic the Hedgehog. Don't think I wouldn't want you around because of this. I could never be scared of you." said the purple hedgehog with nothing but care and love in every single word. Sonic's tears turned from tears of sadness to tears of happiness.

He wrapped his huge arms around Aleena and hugged her back, "Thank you, Mom. You're the best mother a Werehog could ever ask for. I love you so much." said Sonic.

Aleena smiled, "I love you too, Sonic." she said before Sonic suddenly picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh.

"Wow, Sonic. You surprised me there!" Aleena said before Sonic suddenly threw her up in the air.

"WOOOOOHAHA!" Aleena laughed as Sonic caught her and repeatedly tossed her in the air, laughing himself. After tossing her up for a while, Sonic caught his mom in his arms before giving her a kiss on the nose.

Aleena giggled before she hugged him around the neck, "I love you, Sonic, my big strong Werehog." she said.

Sonic smiled and nuzzled her cheek, "I love you too, Mom." he said.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Day 13: Resurrection F. (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR DBZ: RESURRECTION F.)

Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Aleena were all sitting in the living room relaxing. Sonic was playing on the Chrome app on his phone. Sonia was combing her hair while looking at it in a little mirror. Manic was playing Dead Rising 3, and Aleena was watching Manic play Dead Rising 3. Sonic was scrolling through Dragon Ball Z web search results when he saw something that said, "Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F."

He tapped the link and it showed the Wikipedia web page about the film. Sonic scrolled over the page until he found its release date, "Hey, guys, guess what I found?" he said, getting everyone's attention.

"What'd you find, bro?" asked Manic after pausing his game.

"There's a new DBZ movie coming out tomorrow." said Sonic, which got everyone interested.

"What's it called, Sonic?" asked Sonia.

"Apparently, the title is Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F. Can we go see it, Mom?" Sonic asked Aleena.

"Sure." said Aleena with a smile. The next morning, the four hedgehogs went downtown to Mobius Cinema.

"Excuse me, sir," said Sonic to the ticket vendor, "can I have four adult tickets to see Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F?"

"Certainly." said the vendor as he handed them the tickets. After getting their popcorn and refreshments, they went to the room where Resurrection F was being shown. They found their seats at the very top row. After all the other previews were over, it showed some behind the scenes footage with the cast members and asked 9 trivia questions, which Sonic got every one right. Once the film started, the four hedgehogs laughed at seeing Frieza in the cocoon, Sonic air-guitared to the title music, Sonic and Manic headbanged to the song playing while Frieza was being revived, the four hedgehogs laughed and clapped at any funny or awesome moments. Once the credits started, Aleena, Sonia and Manic were about to leave, but Sonic stopped them.

"Hold on, guys, there may be a post-credits scene." he said. After sitting through the credits, it showed a scene of Frieza being welcomed back by the Angels of Hades.

Stuck back in his cocoon, Frieza gritted his teeth before screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as the camera zoomed out from him and he started sobbing before the scene faded to black. The royal hedgehogs were laughing their heads off as they walked out of the theater.

"Oh man, that movie was EPIC!" exclaimed Sonic as the four hedgehogs approached the Royal Rider. Once they got in and started back to the castle, they started discussing their favorite parts.

"My favorite part was when they were fighting Frieza's soldiers." said Sonia.

"I loved it when Goku was fighting Golden Frieza." said Manic.

"The best part in my opinion was when Goku shouted, "FRIEZA!" before killing him." said Sonic.

"I liked it when Golden Frieza was talking to Lord Beerus and trying to persuade Vegeta, only to get his butt kicked." said Aleena.

"But I think we all know what our favorite part was in common." said Sonic.

"The whole movie." said all four of them at once.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Day 14: Resurrection M. (Based on Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F.)

Amy Rose was running down the halls of Mobius High School towards the principal's office. One of Scourge's closest pals had beaten up Sonic after taking him by surprise and was threatening to kill him if any of his friends intervened. Amy had managed to sneak away while everyone else kept his attention. She finally reached the office. She burst in through the door.

"Amy, what's wrong?" asked Tikal, who happened to be the principal at the High School.

"Tikal, you need to call Queen Aleena right away. It's an emergency." Amy said without hesitation.

"All right, but what's so much trouble that I need to call her?" she asked. Once Amy told her the situation, Tikal dialed Aleena's phone number quickly. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Aleena was waiting for Sonic to get home from school so they could play video games together. Once the phone rang, she shot over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Your Highness." said Tikal.

"Hello, Principal Tikal." said Aleena with a smile, "How are things going?"

"You need to come to the schoolhouse right away." Tikal said urgently.

"Why? What's happening?" asked Aleena, voice filled with concern.

"Please try to keep calm when I tell you. One of Scourge's pals has beaten up Sonic and is threatening to kill him." said Tikal. **The moment her sentence ended, Aleena's mind was filled with nothing but panic and concern.**

 **But, even so, she kept her cool, "I'm on my way right this instant." she said before hanging up the phone, running out to the Royal Rider, and driving as fast as possible to the schoolhouse. She burst through the double doors, but as soon as she entered she was hit by Sonic, who had been thrown at her by somebody. She landed on her back on the floor with Sonic on top of her. When she sat up, she gaped at the condition Sonic was in. He had cuts and bruises all over him, his eyes were both black, his quills were messed up, and his nose was bleeding.**

 **Aleena picked up her injured son as carefully as possible, "Sonic." said Aleena softly. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to look at her.**

 **He smiled faintly, "Hey, Mom." he said weakly before coughing up blood on her dress.**

 **"Sorry, Mom." Sonic said with a frown.**

 **"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'll take care of you. Who did this to you?" asked Aleena with concern and care in her voice.**

 **"It was-" That was all Sonic could get out before he fell unconscious.**

 **"Sonic, Sonic!" said a worried Aleena while lightly shaking him.**

 **"Hmph, that's what you fools get for getting Scourge expelled." said a deep voice.**

 **Aleena looked around for the voice's source, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" she said with fury. The voice's owner appeared in front of her in a black cloud of smoke. He looked the same as Shadow, but instead of red stripes on his quills, he had ones that were a bluish-gray color, his rings and shoe stripes were also that color, his muzzle was grayish, his eyes were green like Sonic's, and he had no mouth.**

 **"M-MEPHILES?!" Aleena was shocked that the hedgehog who had killed her son, but had then been killed by him, was alive.**

 **"Correct, Your Highness." Mephiles said cockily while mock bowing to her.**

 **"You're supposed to be dead!" said Aleena.**

 **"Hmph, I was dead, until Scourge wished on the Chaos Emeralds." said the Shadow lookalike, "I was very grateful. You have no idea what it was like in Underworld. I spent most of my days strung up like a moth, over a field of delicate little flowers where bands of angels and fairies and enchanted stuffed animals lived. They played songs and danced asinine jigs as if their only care in life was when they would get their next warm fuzzy hug. Instead of causing chaos in your miserable lives, I was serenaded by teddy bears!"**

 **"Well, don't try to pin that on me, Mephiles. You decided to become Solaris and try to devour time itself. That's why Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had no choice but to defeat you." countered Aleena.**

 **"Queen Aleena, are you all right?" asked Knuckles, who was running up to her along with Tails, Amy, and Sticks.**

 **"Get Sonic medical attention." she ordered, standing up and handing Sonic to his four Mobian friends who nodded and ran out of the schoolhouse.**

 **"I'll defeat you for Sonic, Mephiles!" challenged Aleena.**

 **"Very well, but not here." said Mephiles as he teleported the two of them to a wasteland not far from Mobotropolis.**

 **"Let's do this." said Aleena with a confident smirk.**

 **"The first time I fought one of you worthless heroes, I made mistakes and was caught off guard. To ensure that doesn't happen, I'm going to take my crystal form from the start!" said Mephiles as a dark aura surrounded him and revealed his crystal form when it lifted.**

 **"Impressive, but wait till you see what I can do." said Aleena as she powered up and a crystal aura surrounded her. Once it disappeared, Aleena's fur had turned white and she was sparkling.**

 **"I'll send you straight back to the Underworld you came from, Mephiles!" shouted Hyper Aleena.**

 **"We'll just see about that, Aleena." said Mephiles as he threw a punch at her face only for her to dodge it and swiftly punch him in the eye.**

 **He staggered back, holding his pained eye, "That was luck. It won't happen again." said Mephiles as he started building an energy ball. Aleena readied herself to block and deflect it. However, Mephiles had a plan. Right when the ball was ready, he vanished.**

 **Aleena looked around before she heard Mephiles behind her, "Looking for me?" he taunted as he threw the ball at her. Aleena barely had time to react before she was hit by the ball and blasted into a nearby cliffside.**

 **"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mephiles laughed tauntingly. Aleena stood up, her clothes tattered a bit and bruised in some places, but not ready to quit.**

 **"Laugh while you can, Mephiles." said Aleena with a smirk. The two then rushed at each other, exchanging brutal blow after brutal blow. Meanwhile, Sonic's friends had brought him to Angel Island, where they were using the Master Emerald to heal him.**

 **Once Sonic was healed, he opened his eyes and sat up, "Where's Mom?" he asked his friends.**

 **"She's in a wasteland near Mobotropolis fighting Mephiles. We could sense her energy." answered Sticks.**

 **"WHAT?!" yelled Sonic in shock, "I've gotta go help her!" he said as he turned Hyper and flew off to help Aleena. Back at the wasteland, Aleena and Mephiles were currently going at each other's throats, colliding with each other every attack.**

 **"I'll end this right now, Mephiles!" shouted Aleena. She put her hands together and arched herself in an odd yet familiar stance, "Ka…me...ha...me..." A blue energy ball formed in between her hands while Mephiles watched, anticipating her next move. However, Aleena had a trick up her sleeve. She vanished like Mephiles did, except she reappeared in front of him.**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mephiles.**

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aleena fired the massive energy blast full force at Mephiles, who was blasted into a massive rock. As the dust cleared, Mephiles shifted back to his regular form due to his stamina dropping too low.**

 **Mephiles opened his eyes and, to his horror, he saw his normal hands, "No, no, this can't be real! This is not the way THIS ENDS!" Mephiles was absolutely furious, he punched the ground so hard he made a very small crater the size of his fist.**

 **Aleena walked over to the evil hedgehog, "At least try to face your death with some honor," she said before raising her hand, "and don't dream of coming back again."**

 **As a blue energy ball formed in her hand, Mephiles suddenly had another idea, "SINK INTO DARKNESS!" he yelled.**

 **But before he could launch his attack, he and Aleena both looked toward a part of the sky where they heard someone yell, "MEPHILEEEEEEES!" It was Hyper Sonic.**

 **"Mom, move out of the way!" he called.**

 **"Right!" said Aleena as she teleported to a safe spot.**

 **"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Sonic as he fired the massive energy wave.**

 **Mephiles could only gasp in horror, eyes widened, as the attack engulfed him, "DARN YOU, SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" he screamed his last words before being vaporized. Once the dust cleared, Aleena could see Mephiles was dead.**

 **Sonic teleported beside her and smiled at her before they both started snickering, "Hyper Hug!" called Sonic before he launched into Aleena's arms and the two Hyper hedgehogs spun around mid-air, laughing all the while.**

 **"WOO! WE DID IT, KID!" screamed Aleena with happiness.**

 **"WE WERE AWESOME AND EPIC!" Sonic screamed before he and his mother released each other.**

 **"Now that Mephiles is taken care of, you wanna go play some video games, my awesome Blue Blur?" asked Aleena.**

 **"Heck yeah! School's long out by now!" said Sonic as he and Aleena flew back to the castle and turned back to normal after landing.**

 **"Mom." said Sonic.**

 **"Yeah?" asked Aleena.**

 **"I'm proud of you. You managed to give Mephiles the beating of his life and reduce him to his regular form. Not even Shadow could do that." Sonic said with a smile.**

 **Aleena was touched, "Thanks, sweetheart." she said as she gave Sonic another hug.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Mephiles was back in the cocoon in the rose petal tree.**

 **"WELCOME HOME!" greeted the Angels.**

 **"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mephiles, knowing there was no freedom for him from this nightmare anymore.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Day 15: Sonic's Cold.

Aleena was in the kitchen, making a breakfast of warm pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage. It was a bright Saturday morning on Mobius and Aleena was planning to spend the day with her children.

"Children, come downstairs! It's time for breakfast!" she called. Sonia and Manic were down and at the table in a flash. Aleena served them both plates full of breakfast.

"Where's Sonic? He always enjoys my cooking." Aleena asked the two hedgehogs, who shrugged.

"He sounded like he was moaning." said Manic before starting on his sausage.

"He was also coughing. I think he might be sick." said Sonia as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I'll go check on him." said Aleena as she walked up the stairs to Sonic's room, where she saw the blue hedgehog turned over on his side in his bed.

She walked over to him, "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic turned over and moaned, "Not really, Mom." he said as Aleena felt his forehead.

The second she touched his forehead, she pulled her hand back like she had touched a stove burner, "YOW! Sonic, you're burning up!" she exclaimed before running out of the room, getting an ice pack from the kitchen and putting it on Sonic's head.

"I'm so thirsty and hot." Sonic said, sweating like an ox. Aleena ran out and quickly came back with a glass of cold water.

"Here, Sonic, drink this." she said urgently. Sonic drank the glass dry before collapsing on his pillow. He groaned again. Aleena frowned at seeing her son like this. She sat on his bed and rubbed his back.

"I hate being sick." Sonic said as he took a stuffy sniff.

"I know, baby." Aleena said before she went to get some medicine. She came back a little bit later with some orange liquid in a little plastic cup. She kneeled down and held the cup to Sonic's face.

"Here, honey, drink this." she said.

Sonic reluctantly drank the medicine, "Yuck, I hate taking that stuff." Sonic said as Aleena set the cup to the side and stroked his head.

"I know you do, dear, but it helps." she said with a comforting smile. She then had an idea to cheer him up. She went into her room and went through her belongings until she found what she was looking for. She walked back over to Sonic with it behind her back.

"What's that?" asked Sonic, coughing. Aleena smiled as she showed him a small Aleena plush she had made herself.

"Is that for me?" Sonic asked, looking at it.

Aleena nodded, "I made it for you, sweetie, just like I did for Sonia and Manic." she said before she turned it around and Sonic saw a stitch signature on it's yellow cape that read, "For my sweet little prince, Sonic the Hedgehog. With love from all my heart, Mom."

Sonic smiled at it then her, "I love it, Mom." he said.

Aleena rubbed his head, "You better get some rest." she said. Sonic then felt upset in the stomach as he rushed to the bathroom. When he came back, he looked at Aleena.

"You ever felt this sick? Cause I do and it stinks like Eggman." said Sonic before he sneezed into a tissue.

Aleena then faced the bed sheets, feeling sorry for Sonic, "I'm sorry you're so sick, sweetie." she said.

"It's all right. It's not your fault, Mom." Sonic said before he yawned and fell asleep. Aleena smiled as she tucked Plush Aleena under his arm and rubbed his forehead while singing a lullaby. The next morning, Aleena was watching Sonia and Manic play Sonic Forces, Sonic's newest game, when Sonic came downstairs, yawning.

"Hey, honey." Aleena said with a smile.

Sonia and Manic looked and smiled too, "Glad to see you're better." Manic said.

"I'm glad to be better." said Sonic as he winked at his mom.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Day 16: Beach Day 2.

The four royal hedgehogs had won a free vacation to Emerald Coast and were currently at a cottage near the beach. It was a small green one with a nice living room and two bedrooms. The hedgehogs were happy knowing they could relax without having to worry about Eggman since Sonic kicked his butt like a football last battle. Sonic was sitting in his and Aleena's room, playing Dragon Ball Fusions on his 2DS.

"Ah, nothing like a nice vacation." said Sonic before he noticed Aleena stick her head in the door.

"Hi, sweetie." she said with a smile.

Sonic smiled back, "Sup, Mom?" he asked.

"Sonia and Manic are at the arcade. Would you like to meet them at the beach with me?" Aleena asked. Sonic nodded. After Aleena changed into her bathing suit, she and Sonic went down to the beach and set up their chairs and umbrella.

"Hey, Mom, let's see who can swim faster." Sonic challenged once they put on sunscreen.

"Okay." Aleena said as she and Sonic jumped in the ocean and swam to a certain point and back, resulting in a tie.

"Whew. Wow, Mom, you're a fast swimmer." Sonic said as they laid in their chairs.

"I always was first in swim contests when I was younger." Aleena said as she folded her chair back and laid down.

Sonic then had an idea and smiled, "Hey, Mom." he said. Aleena looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Check this out." Sonic said before he hopped off his chair and ran in a circle, stirring up a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Aleena was surprised to see Sonic had made a life-sized sand version of him giving a thumbs up while standing beside her as she smiled.

"That's cool, sweetheart." Aleena said as she clapped. Sonic bowed.

"Does someone have a camera?" asked a voice. Sonic and Aleena looked and were happy to see Sonia and Manic smiling at them.

"Hey, what do you two say we have a surfing contest?" asked Sonic, to which his siblings agreed. Sonic and Aleena rode on a red surfboard while Sonia and Manic rode a brown one.

"Check this out! Green Hill Zone Loop-de-Loop!" Manic shouted as he and Sonia rode a wave like Sonic would go through a loop de loop.

"That's nothing. Check this out. I call this the Homing Attack Triangle Jump!" Sonic said before he and his mom jumped with the board and used Homing Attacks in a zigzag pattern to jump through the underside of the wave.

"Oh, yeah? Try this: the Spring Bounce!" Sonia said as she and Manic bounced around the wall of water as if by springs.

"How's about this? This is my old move: the Surfing Breakdown!" Aleena said as she and Sonic started breakdancing, moving the board with them as they expertly moved around the wave.

"Woo-hoo! We're on a roll!" Aleena shouted as the four hedgehogs continued their little contest. After finishing it, the four hedgehogs swam and splashed for some time before hanging out on the beach. Afterwards, the four hedgehogs went to grab a bite before heading back to the cottage.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Day 17: A Christmas Gift of Care.

It was nearing Christmas Time in Mobotropolis. Right now, everyone was taking care of some last minute Christmas shopping. Right now, Sonic and Aleena, who had just finished Christmas cookie shopping, were on their way back to the castle. Aleena was riding piggyback while Sonic ran at a mild speed. Suddenly, Sonic heard a sound.

He stopped, "What's wrong, Sonic?" Aleena asked.

"I think I just heard someone crying." Sonic said as he set her down and went near an alleyway. What he thought was right. He did hear someone crying. He walked down the alleyway and gasped at what he saw. A small tan hedgehog was sitting near a wall in a bundle, shivering and sobbing his little heart out. Sonic walked over to him, as did Aleena.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked. The hedgehog looked up at him, showing his nose was runny and his face was red.

"Sonic? Queen Aleena?" the boy asked before he sneezed.

"Did you get separated from your parents?" Sonic asked.

The hedgehog shook his head before he said, "They just left me here and drove off." and started crying after coughing.

Sonic and Aleena looked at each other in shock before Aleena said, "Well, we can't just leave you here. What's your name?"

The hedgehog looked at them again and said, "Sam."

Sonic smiled, "Well, Sam, you can come home with us. We promise, we'll take good care of you." he said before he lifted him onto his back and he and Aleena took him back to the castle. The others were having a Christmas party in the living room and kitchen.

When they noticed Sonic and Aleena come through the door, Sonia, noticing Sam, asked, "Who's that, Sonic?"

"This is Sam. We found him abandoned in an alleyway. He's very sick." Aleena answered, looking sadly at the hedgehog who had fallen asleep on Sonic's back. Sonic walked over to a guest room and placed Sam in a bed and covered him with the bedsheets. He walked out and closed the door.

"Hey, everyone, let's tone it down some so he can rest, alright?" Sonic asked. His friends agreed, turning down their music and keeping their conversations to a medium volume. Later that night, after everyone else had gone home, Sonic brought some cookies and milk to Sam, who was still asleep. He set the plate of sweets by the lamp on a bedside desk. After a few minutes, Sam awoke and looked around before he saw Sonic smiling at him.

"Sonic?" he asked before he sneezed. Sonic wiped his nose with a tissue.

"Where am I?" Sam asked.

"You're at my home, the castle." Sonic smiled before he handed him the cookies and milk, which he took with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Sonic." he said before he took a bite of one of the cookies. After finishing the tasty treats, Sam laid back down with a groan before he started coughing.

"You don't feel too good, do you, buddy?" Sonic asked, feeling sorry for the poor hedgehog. Sam shook his head before Aleena came in with some medicine. She gave Sam a cup filled with orange liquid.

"Here you go. This'll help you feel better." she said before Sam drunk it. He then laid back down and fell asleep. Sonic and Aleena walked out and closed the door. Later, in the living room, the four royal hedgehogs were talking about Sam.

"What are we going to do about the kid?" Manic asked.

"His parents just abandoned him. We can't just drop him off somewhere or we'll be just like them." Sonia said.

"If we only we could provide a permanent home for him…" Sonic said.

Suddenly, that gave Aleena an idea. **"I've got it!" she said. Over the course of the next few days, Sam got better, with Sonic, Sonia, Aleena and Manic always being there for him and starting to play with him. By Christmas Day, Sam felt 100% better and joined Sonic and friends in their Christmas present opening. Sam was delighted to know he had been thought about because Sonic's friends gave him tons of cool toys as presents. When it was Aleena's turn, she walked over to him with a smile and something behind her back.**

 **"Sam, this is from me and my children. Merry Christmas." she said as she showed him a piece of paper. Sam was speechless at seeing it was an adoption certificate. He looked at Aleena and the Sonic Underground who were smiling at him.**

 **"Welcome to the family, keed!" Sonic said, using the same nickname he used to call Tails. Sam started tearing up before he hugged Aleena and started crying. The rest of the Hedgehog family came over and group hugged him, earning an "Aww" from everyone else.**


	20. Bonus Chapter 2

Bonus Chapter 2: New Family Time!

Sam awoke to see Aleena smiling at him.

"Good morning, Sam." she said.

Sam smiled at her, "Good morning, Que-, I mean, Mom." he said as he got out of bed. When he walked downstairs, he saw the Sonic Underground playing video games.

"Morning, Sam." Sonic said as he landed a blow on a boss in Spider-Man.

"Aww, cool! Spider-Man!" Sam said as he ran into the living room and watched Sonic fight Venom.

"You like Spider-Man?" asked Sonia. Sam nodded and Sonic handed him the controller. Sam easily got hold of the controls and beat Venom, making the rest of the family applaud.

"Nice work, kid!" Manic said before ruffling his hair, making him smile. The four hedgehogs played video games for a while before they decided to take Sam to Tails' house. Sam marveled at the many machines in the workshop.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing at a plane.

"That's my plane, the Tornado. It was originally Sonic's, but after I fixed it up for him, he gave to me. Actually, that's how we met." Tails answered. After leaving, the royal hedgehogs introduced Sam to Knuckles and his most guarded treasure, the Master Emerald.

"What makes this Master Emerald different from the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

The red echidna smiled at him, "Well, nothing really. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald all contain large reserves of Chaos Energy. But the Master Emerald keeps the power of the Chaos Emeralds from going out of control." Knuckles answered. Then, all of a sudden, the Chaos Emeralds appeared and circled Sam.

"Where did they come from?" he asked.

Sonic smiled, "Hey, how would you like to see if we can get you a super form?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"All right then. Just concentrate on absorbing the Chaos Energy from each of them. Just imagine doing it." Sonic instructed.

"Don't do too much at once, though." Sonia said.

Sam said, "OK." and imagined absorbing the Chaos Energy just like Sonic said. Soon enough, his quills rose like Super Sonic's and the Chaos Emeralds were absorbed into him, covering him with a golden flash of light. When it faded, Sam had shining brown fur and a golden aura. He was Super Sam! Sonic's family and Knuckles applauded.

"Way to go, kid!" Knuckles said, giving a thumbs-up.

Aleena came over and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, "We're so proud of you, Sam." she said. Sam smiled before he remembered something.

"Hey, when I saw you guys do this, I started practicing it and I think I finally got it down." he said before he jumped in the air and dashed toward a rock, breaking it into pieces.

"Ta-da!" Sam said as he landed. Everyone clapped again.

"Nice Homing Attack, Sam!" said Manic. After teaching Sam how to fly and regulate his power, Sonic and his family took him around town before something came out of nowhere and hugged Sonic tightly. You guessed it: Amy Rose, ladies and gentlemen. Only this time, instead of breaking for it, Sonic hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 **"Wassup, Amester?" Sonic asked.**

 **"Nothing much. Just got done looking at a shop or two in the mall and I found this." she said as she pulled out a sword.**

 **"Woah." said Manic.**

 **"With your permission, Queen Aleena, I'd like to give this to Sam to use as a weapon, since he doesn't have a medallion." Amy said.**

 **Aleena smiled before she asked Sam, "Do you know how to use a sword, Sam?"**

 **Sam nodded then said, "A little. I've watched Samurai Jack."**

 **Aleena looked at Amy and said, "I don't see why not." Amy smiled before she handed the sword to the tan hedgehog. Later, after training Sam to use his sword, he and the four royal hedgehogs were sitting in the living room, watching TV.**

 **Sam looked at Aleena and her children and smiled before he said, "Hey, guys." They looked at him.**

 **"Thanks for taking me in. I couldn't ask for any better family." Sam said before he went over and hugged Sonic, making the family smile as they hugged him back.**


	21. Chapter 19

This and the next 2 chapters are inspired by the upcoming Sonic Forces and Sonic X! Hope you enjoy! Just be sure to watch a trailer or two if you haven't already, I don't want anyone to feel like I've spoiled anything.

Chapter 19: Day 18: Dark Sonic Unleashed.

 **The five royal hedgehogs were currently staring down the enemies that had been recruited into the Eggman Empire after Eggman had successfully conquered 99% of the world. They were thankful the Oracle of Delphius didn't tell of a prophecy for this takeover, but were worried that he did tell them that there was a chance they might lose. They had been tracking Eggman for the past five weeks while helping the Resistance weaken Eggman's empire and had finally caught up with him in a ruined city after making excellent progress, along with a few unwelcome guests. Sonic glared at the Deadly Six, Metal Sonic, Shadow and Chaos as they stood on top of a destroyed building.**

 **"I can understand everyone here except you, Shadow. Why are you siding with Eggman?!" Sonic asked.**

 **Shadow smirked, "Because, this is as good a chance as any to prove to myself that I'm stronger than you, Sonic!" Shadow said before Eggman floated above them in his Egg Mobile. He let out a laugh as the Hedgehog family glared at him.**

 **"I'm so happy right now! My dream is finally going to come true! Now, me and everyone else here can have our revenge on you, Hedgehogs!" he yelled.**

 **"Enough talk, Fatty Lobotnik! Are you going to fight us or not?!" Sam yelled before Zavok ran over and punched him in the stomach, sending him to his knees and making him cry.**

 **Sonic glared furiously at the horned Zeti, "This time, you've gone too far, Zavok!" he shouted as he ran at Zavok and the two of them got into a fist fight that resulted in the rest of the Deadly Six joining in, giving the Zeti an unfair advantage. Sonic held his own, but was worried about the rest of his family as constantly glanced and saw them struggling. Sonia and Sam were firing laser blasts at Metal Sonic, but the robotic hedgehog wasn't even fazed as he opened his fingers and shot bullets at them which they managed to narrowly avoid. Shadow was going head to head with Manic, who was trying to strike the black and red hedgehog with earthquakes, but Shadow would easily avoid them by using Chaos Control. Aleena was trying to gain an advantage over Chaos, but every time she would try an attack, he would just reform to avoid it before he formed into a bull and rammed into Aleena full force, knocking her through rubble and heavily injuring her before she fell unconscious after slamming into a wall.**

 **"MOM!" her children cried before they were all heavily injured by the enemies they were fighting. Sonia, Manic and Sam were knocked unconscious just like Aleena, but Sonic managed to avoid a blow by Zavok.**

 **The villains all laughed triumphantly, "Why don't you just do the smart thing and give up, Sonic? You're defeated!" Zeena said. Sonic glared at them before he looked at his family.**

 **"I. Am Not. Going To Let…" Sonic started, a black aura surrounding him, before he shouted, "YOU SCUMBAGS GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The black aura exploded around him. When it cleared, Sonic's entire body was covered with pure black energy, his quills stood up like Super Sonic's, his eyes were pure red with no pupils and he was as muscular as the Werehog. Sonic's Dark Super Form had just been taken to a whole new level. This frightened the bad guys enough that Zeena and Eggman were screaming in fright and even Shadow and Zavok were sweating as the angry hedgehog made slow steps towards them.**

 **"What's that old saying about times like this?" asked Zor.**

 **"That when the going gets tough, the tough get going?" Zazz asked.**

 **"If we get going now, we might can make it back to base in time for dinner." said Zomom.**

 **"No way. Deadly Six, attack!" Zavok ordered. The six Zeti leapt at the hedgehog, only for him to grab each one of them by the throats and slam them into the ground repeatedly before beating them up and sending them flying with a powerful punch. He then turned on Chaos, who he defeated easily by reaching through his water-like body and squishing his brain, making him explode. Metal Sonic attempted an attack from behind, but Sonic grabbed him at the last second and smashed him into the ground, ruining him greatly before breaking his hand through Metal Sonic's chest and pulled out some of his wires, rendering him powerless. Shadow leapt into the air and launched multiple Chaos Spears at Sonic, only for him to knock them away. Shadow attempted to attack Sonic with a combo attack, but try as he might, he could do him no harm. Shadow jumped up, attempting to use Chaos Blast, only for Sonic to punch him in the eye by extending his arms, breaking his concentration and giving him a chance to leap up in the air and grab Shadow. Struggle as he might, Shadow couldn't break free. After Sonic beat him severely and tossed him far into the distance, he glared at Eggman, who was sweating and shaking with fear. Sonic leapt onto a pile of rubble and advanced towards Eggman.**

 **"Stay baaaack!" Eggman shouted before Sonic grabbed him by the collar and was about to beat him when he heard someone call, "Sonic, stop!" He looked and saw his family, who had been healed by soldiers. He calmed down and his dark form faded. When he returned to normal, he smiled at his family, who smiled back.**

 **He then turned to Eggman and said, "Game over, Egghead." before he brought his face closer to him, "But, mark my words. If you hurt my family like that again, you're going to suffer, and when you beg me for mercy, I'll stare into your eyes as I crush you." before he tossed him to the ground.**

 **The blue hedgehog then walked over to his family with his head down, "I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that." he said. Aleena rubbed his head with a smile, "It's OK, sweetie." she said, making Sonic smile.**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Day 19: Revere Them, Praise Them. (Inspired by Dragon Ball Super and Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite.)

 **Eggman then got up from the ground, "I'm not giving up yet!" he shouted before he smirked and pointed up to the sky. The Mobians looked and were shocked to see a hedgehog that resembled Super Sonic with crystal blue fur and longer quills and shoes almost like Sonic's floating in the air.**

 **"It's been a long time, Sonic." he said with an evil smirk.**

 **Sonic gritted his teeth, "Nazo." he said.**

 **Eggman laughed before he said, "I managed to bring him back through the Chaos Emeralds. But, he's not my only trump card!" That's when someone appeared out of a red flash of energy. He was a black being akin to an anthropomorphic animal with a black body, a reddish purple triangular gem on his chest, long, stiff, and white quills, and a bushy tail with a white tip. He wore black gloves with silver streaks on the back and sharp fingers. He also wore pointed metal black, white and silver hi-tops with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His most noticeable feature was a silver metal mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, and a black lightning bolt-shaped piece of metal over his right eye. However, his left eye was visible, revealing a red sclera with a yellow iris and black pupil.**

 **"You again!" Sam shouted, recognizing him.**

 **"The little royal saviors… but what's that I smell?" he asked, doing an anime glasses push motion.**

 **"We don't know anything about you. Not even your name!" Sonia said.**

 **"You may call me...Infinite. In the brief moments that remain to you." the mysterious being said before he fired an energy laser at the five hedgehogs, who quickly avoided it.**

 **"Last time, you caught us off guard, Infinite! But, this time's gonna be different!" Sonic shouted as he and Aleena rushed Infinite while Sonia and Manic and Sam leaped at Nazo. Sonic dashed at Infinite only for him to move out of the way and kick him back into a wall. Sonic quickly recovered and did a Spin Dash that Infinite narrowly avoided before he was surprise attacked with a kick to his head by Aleena, who he blasted with an energy shockwave into a piece of rubble.**

 **"You're going to pay for that." she said as she brushed herself off and she and Sonic continued their assault on him. At the same time, Sonia, Manic and Sam were getting worn out fighting Nazo.**

 **"Fools." Nazo said before he did a Spin Dash, as did his three opponents, starting a Spin Dash fight that went on for a while until Sonia used her spin attack to throw Nazo off guard in shock of the sudden attack, which allowed Sam to shoot a ray gun at him, knocking him back. Manic and Sonia then used her instruments to attack him, causing him multiple injuries.**

 **Nazo rose out of some rubble and glared at them, "Foolish hedgehogs! I didn't want to use this until I got to fight Sonic, but, I have little choice." He then surrounded himself with the Chaos Emeralds and drained their power, causing them to fall to the ground, completely gray and powerless while transforming himself so that his body was now red, he had rings around his wrists and ankles like Shadow and his eyes were yellow with red pupils.**

 **"Behold, Perfect Nazo!" he shouted before he shot energy blasts from his hands that the three hedgehogs narrowly managed to avoid. Sonia and Manic nodded at each other before Sonia fired a laser blast from her keyboard and Manic combined an electric wave from his drums with it, creating a powerful surge of energy that Nazo couldn't block, receiving heavy damage as he fell to his hands and knees before Sam launched a massive amount of energy blasts, dealing him more damage. Meanwhile, Sonic and Aleena had Infinite on the ropes. He had caused some injuries to them, but they had done the same to him, only much worse.**

 **"You're going to lose, Infinite." Aleena said as she brushed some blood from her lip with a smirk as the mysterious being fired an energy laser at them that they avoided. Aleena came down with a ready Double Axe Handle. Infinite moved only to get kicked in the side of the head by Sonic and get sent flying right under Aleena as she hit him on the head with full strength, actually knocking him out. Sonic walked over as Aleena landed on her feet. They smirked at each other before they shared a fist bump. The other three hedgehogs ran over.**

 **"We did it!" Sam shouted before the whole family looked at Eggman with confidence.**

 **"It's over, Eggman! You've lost!" Manic said.**

 **Eggman just smirked and chuckled before he pointed behind them, "Have I?" he asked. The five royal hedgehogs looked behind them and were shocked to see Nazo and Infinite getting up.**

 **"These annoying pests aren't as weak as we thought they were. If we're not careful, we could end up failing." Nazo said.**

 **Infinite looked at him,** **"Then, I suppose we have no other choice." he said.**

 **Nazo smirked evilly and nodded before they both shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" They were both then covered in a blinding light, making the heroes cover their eyes. When the glow faded, the heroes froze in shock. In their place was a creature with Nazo's quills, gloves, and rings, the only difference being that the quills had some of Infinite's mixed in and the rings were as red as fire. The creature also had Infinite's eyes and shoes and sharp fingers and the gem in the center of his chest, a mouth with razor-sharp teeth and fur as gray as Goku Black's gi.**

 **He looked at the Hedgehog family and spoke, "We are born of this single world, it is imperfect. It is afflicted with the cancer of good and peace. From it's ashes, a new world shall be born, in the fire and stones of darkness. All life remade in our image, pure evil, and freed from the sins of the heroes. We are Infinite Nazo! We are your supreme ruler!"**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Day 20: Chaos Combination! (Inspired by Nazo Unleashed.)**

 **Eggman laughed triumphantly as he witnessed Nazo and Infinite's fusion.**

 **"PREPARE TO DIE, HEDGEHOGS!" he shouted.**

 **Sonic and his family started sweating at the sight of him before Sonic said, "Don't worry, guys. We can take him!" before the five Hedgehogs launched Homing Attacks together only for them to get frozen midair. Infinite Nazo smirked devilishly before throwing them back through several walls, injuring them some.**

 **"Ow, he's gonna pay for that!" Sam shouted as he ran toward him with his sword raised.**

 **"SAM, NO!" his family shouted, but he didn't hear. He leapt at Infinite Nazo with his sword raised, only to hit him and have the sword's blade break and then for the fused evil to grab him by the neck and hold his face close to his.**

 **"You should realize that your sword's about as useless…" he started before he put his hand in front of Sam's face, "As a screen door on a submarine." he finished before he fired an energy blast that sent Sam flying backwards and into a wall beside his family.**

 **"Nice!" said Eggman.**

 **"Now he's gonna pay for sure!" Sonia yelled as she and her siblings summoned their weapons and tried another energy attack combination, only for Infinite Nazo to catch the blast and flood it with his negative Chaos energy, turning it into his own weapon. He tossed it back at the Sonic Underground and Aleena after teleporting in front of them, hitting them full force before they even had time to react. The four hedgehogs yelled and groaned in pain as they felt like they were being electrocuted by a thousand gigawatts of pure electricity. Infinite Nazo then tightened his fist, making the energy ball explode. The four hedgehogs fell to the ground, heavily injured and unconscious. Eggman laughed triumphantly, actually crying tears of joy, as he watched the four hedgehogs fall down.**

 **"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" he shouted as he cut on a screen, which showed all of Sonic's friends, defeated.**

 **"With all of my enemies beaten, no one will ever challenge me again! Well done, Infinite Nazo!" Eggman yelled as the fusion turned around and smirked at him. As the four hedgehogs lay on the ground, they recalled something very special.**

 **"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who serves to unify the Chaos." At that, the Chaos Emeralds regained their color and glow.**

 **Eggman looked surprised while Infinite Nazo said, "What?!" before an explosion occurred behind them. They looked and were surprised to see Sonic, Aleena, Manic with golden fur, Sonia with light purple fur and Sam with brown fur.**

 **"Their Super forms!" Eggman said.**

 **"You thought you could beat us by transforming into a monster?!" Super Sonic shouted.**

 **"You underestimated us!" said Super Sam.**

 **"You're going down!" said Super Manic.**

 **"We're about to end you!" Super Sonia yelled.**

 **"We will win this war!" Amazing Aleena said with determination before she looked at Sonic, "Ready, Sonic?" Sonic nodded.**

 **At the same time, Sonia looked at Manic and held out her fist, "Let's do this, Manic!" she said. Manic nodded.**

 **Sonic and Aleena said, "Chaos Combination!" as did Sonia and Manic as they did a fist bump. The two pairs of hedgehogs** **were covered by bright lights. Sam smirked while Eggman and Infinite Nazo looked in shock. When the glow faded, in Sonic and Aleena's place was a hedgehog wearing Sonic's shoes and Aleena's armor. It had red fur with long flowing blue hair over purple quills that resembled Sonic's. It's entire fur turned yellow as it went Super. In Sonia and Manic's place was a hedgehog with light brown fur and a small pink and green tuft of hair like Manic's. It was wearing a variation of Manic's jacket half-colored like Sonia's vest. It then went Super.**

 **"Who are you two?! Are you Sonic or Aleena and Manic or Sonia?!" Infinite Nazo asked.**

 **The hedgehog in armor smirked and said, "Call me Soleena!" with a combination of Sonic and Aleena's voices.**

 **The other hedgehog then said, "The name's Mania!" with a combination of Sonia and Manic's voices.**

 **Infinite Nazo looked shocked before laughing, "Well, well, well, it seems that you're full of surprises, but you still aren't strong enough to beat me." he said.**

 **"We'll see about that." Sam said before the three super hedgehogs disappeared.**

 **"What the-" Infinite Nazo didn't get to finish before Soleena kicked him in the back of the head from behind. Infinite Nazo was about to retaliate before Mania kicked him in the face, sending him towards Sam, who punched him hard in the back, making him yell in pain.**

 **Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?**

 **Ooh, looks like it came back for more!**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine?**

 **Oooh, you try and try to ignore!**

 **Yeeeah!**

 **Infinite Nazo looked angry before he rushed towards Soleena and tried multiple close combat strikes and attacks, only for the fused mother and son to block each one of his attacks before successfully landing multiple super speed blows to his face and chest. Infinite Nazo managed to kick Soleena back. But, right at the same moment, Mania and Sam both punched him in the gut, making him cough up spit. Soleena then dashed back and elbowed him in the face, making his nose bleed.**

 **"Take this!" Soleena shouted, firing a green energy blast full force. Infinite Nazo quickly guarded himself against it, but Mania joined in and fired a green blast as well, breaking through Infinite Nazo's shield and blasting him back, causing him great pain.**

 **But you can hardly swallow:**

 **Your fears and pain!**

 **When you can't help but follow:**

 **It puts you right back where you came!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **From the works of yesterday-ay!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **If you beg or if you borrow!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **You may never find your way!**

 **Whooooa, oh, yeah!**

 **Infinite Nazo then launched at Mania with a punch, only for the fusion to grab his fist and push it back, making him yell in pain before Mania punched him in the mouth, almost knocking out a few of his teeth. Infinite Nazo glared at the fusion before he rushed at the hedgehog again, only for Sam to intervene at the last second and slash at him with a sword made of Chaos Energy, giving him a very painful and nasty cut across his face. Infinite Nazo clutched his face while yelling in pain, giving Soleena a chance to land a multi-hit combo on him, the last punch hitting square where his cut was, dealing him more great pain before the three hedgehogs gave him a strong kick, sending him flying back and into a pile of rubble, giving him a few good bruises and scrapes.**

 **Can you feel life, tangle you up inside?**

 **Yeeah!**

 **Now you're face down on the floor!**

 **Ooohh!**

 **But you can't save your sorrow!**

 **You've paid in trade!**

 **When you can't help but follow:**

 **It puts you right back where you came!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **From the works of yesterday-ay!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **If you beg or if you borrow!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **You may never find your way!**

 **Mania smirked before looking at Eggman then back at Infinite Nazo, "Looks like Eggman's rule is about to be broken." the brother and sister fusion said.**

 **"Why, you cocky needlemouses! I'll teach you!" Eggman shouted as he rushed toward them.**

 **Sam noticed and said, "Mind your own business, you fat slob!" before blasting him with a shockwave, knocking him to the ground and making him fall unconscious.**

 **Sam then realized something and got worried, "Oh, NO!"**

 **Soleena and Mania looked at him, "What is it, Sam?" asked Soleena.**

 **"We don't have any Rings left! Our power has dropped!" Sam said, sparking worry in the two fusions.**

 **Infinite Nazo got up and yelled, "Prepare to DIE!" before he generated a giant purple and black energy ball and threw it at the three hedgehogs. They held up their hands and struggled to hold back the massive energy sphere. Soleena and Mania then had an idea. While focusing their energy on pushing back the energy ball, the two fusions focused on sensing their friends.**

 **Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Silver, Blaze, Shade, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, Big, Omega and all other Mobians suddenly heard in their heads, "Everyone, listen! This is Sonic and Aleena and Manic and Sonia! We need your help! We have the enemy We're running low on Rings! Please, lend us any you have!" They all smiled, knowing they still had a chance to win.**

 **There's a face searching far; so far and wide!**

 **There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find!**

 **Hold on to what if!**

 **HOLD ON TO WHAT IF!**

 **They, despite whatever injuries they had sustained, got up and grabbed whatever Rings they could find and held them up to the sky, where they started floating, being drawn by the three super hedgehogs' power. Once they had absorbed a certain amount of Rings, they used their power to draw in rings from all over the planet, from Mobotropolis to Green Hill Zone, to Sky Sanctuary, to the Lost Hex, and so on, lighting up the sky with a brilliant gold light, until they had enough power to fire a massive combined energy blast that pushed the energy blast back halfway, but even still, Infinite Nazo held back the energy blast with an evil smirk.**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **From the works of yesterday-ay!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **If you beg or if you borrow!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **You may never find your way!**

 **Just as he was about to shoot more power into his blast, he was hit from behind by a giant spear of Chaos Energy, making him stumble. He looked behind him and was shocked to see Super Shadow with his hand extended and panting.**

 **"Why, you!" Infinite Nazo yelled.**

 **"NOW'S OUR CHANCE! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Soleena shouted. The three hedgehogs poured every last ounce of their energy into the blast, overriding Infinite Nazo's blast and breaking through it. Infinite Nazo gasped in fear as he fired his own energy blast, but it ended up proving no match for the heroes' blast as it just mowed right through it and blasted Infinite Nazo full force before he could even react, dealing him great pain and tearing him apart piece by piece.**

 **LIVE AND LEARN!**

 **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **From the works of yesterday-ay!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **If you beg or if you borrow!**

 **Live and Learn!**

 **You may never find your waaaaaaaay!**

 **Live and Learn!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!**

 **Live and Learn!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!**

 **As the three hedgehogs blasted Infinite Nazo, he slowly became undone, defusing into Nazo and Infinite.**

 **"CURSE…" Nazo yelled.**

 **"YOU…" Infinite said.**

 **"HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOGS!" they both shouted as they were vaporized. A massive explosion then erupted from the energy blast, ultimately destroying them both for good.**

 **The three hedgehogs panted before they smiled and said, "Chaos Control!" releasing a wave of energy that covered the planet, healing all who were injured and restoring everything that had been destroyed or mechanized. The dark clouds covering the sky cleared, leaving the sun free to shine on the world again. People and Mobians around the world cheered and rejoiced, celebrating the world's second liberation. At that point, Soleena and Mania defused and the four hedgehogs collapsed in tire, but smiled despite it. Once they had regained their stamina, they all started chuckling before they burst into joyous cheers and laughter as Aleena hugged her four children and swung them around in her arms.**

 **"We did it! We did it!" Sam shouted.**

 **"Way past cool!" Sonic yelled before they noticed Eggman moving.**

 **"Urgh...what happened last night?" Eggman asked before he saw the five hedgehogs in front of him, smirking.**

 **"You lose, Egghead." Aleena said before she and her children kicked him with enough force to send him flying. The mad doctor landed on an island right next to the injured Shadow and Deadly Six.**

 **"Really thought this one through, didn't you, Doctor?" Shadow asked in an annoyed tone.**

 **Eggman started crying before he started throwing a tantrum like a spoiled brat, "I HAHAHAHAHAHAHATE THOHOHOHOHOSE HEDGEHOHOHOHOHOGS!" the mad scientist wailed, kicking and flailing as the other** **villains shook their heads in disgust.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Day 21: Aleena VS Alicia**

 **Sonic and his family had been invited to Cream's house for some tea and sweets after saving the world from the Eggman Empire.**

 **"Oh, man, you should've seen the bad guys' faces when I went Dark on them! Even Shadow and Zavok were sweating." Sonic said before he took a bite of a cookie.**

 **"Yeah. Our fusions were pretty awesome too!" Sam said before he took a sip of tea.**

 **"Well, the people of Mobius are very proud of you for defeating the bad guys." Cream said as she handed Aleena more cookies.**

 **"Well, they don't call us Mobius' Heroes for nothing, Cream." Manic said.**

 **"True." Aleena said as she took a bite of a cookie.**

 **"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hedgehog Heartbreaker." a female voice suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. They looked up and were surprised to see a squirrel that looked just like Sally, but taller. She was wearing a crown and a pink gown. This is Alicia Acorn, Sally's mother.**

 **"Hey, Mrs. Acorn, how are you?" Sonic greeted.**

 **"Don't you try to be nice with me." Alicia said with anger.**

 **"Geez, what's your problem?" Manic asked.**

 **"Sonic's my problem!" the squirrel said as she pointed at the blue hedgehog.**

 **"What have I done?! What or why are you so mad at me for?!" Sonic asked.**

 **"You broke my little girl's heart by dating that pink brat of a hedgehog!" Alicia said.**

 **That right there is what got Sonic annoyed, as he said, "I'm sorry, but if anyone's the brat around here, it's your little girl. Sally never listened to anything I said and she always took me for granted, just cause we're both from royal families." before just taking another sip of tea.**

 **"I advise you shut your mouth, you blue sewer rat!" Alicia yelled.**

 **"Takes one to know one." Sam said.**

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Manic and Sonia yelled, angering Alicia further.**

 **"Look, Alicia, unless you want trouble, I advise you skedaddle." Aleena said.**

 **"Skedaddle?!" Alicia asked, questioning the word.**

 **"Yeah, you know, skedaddle, amscray, get lost, mind your own business!" Aleena said.**

 **"Hey, listen, I'm a queen! You don't treat me like that!" Alicia yelled, her anger intensifying.**

 **"Well, guess what? There's a difference. You rule a kingdom. I rule all. Of. Mobius. I'm also a much nicer queen than you." Aleena said.**

 **"As much as I don't like saying this, she's right, you mean old lady!" Cream said.**

 **"Did you call me old?!" Alicia asked in fury. Vanilla quickly put her hand over her daughter's mouth.**

 **"I'm very sorry, ma'am." she said in worried haste.**

 **"Look, Mrs. Acorn, let me give you some advice. All you're doing around here is bothering everyone with your problems, things that don't concern us. So, unless you want trouble, I advise you go comfort that little brat of yours that is probably boo-hooing her eyes out like the little spoiled brat of a baby she is." Sonic said before he bit a cookie. By now, Alicia's anger had soared through the roof.**

 **"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT, HEDGEHOG!" she screamed as she raised her hand, preparing to slap the blue hedgehog. Sonic got ready to defend himself as her hand came down, only for Aleena to intercept and catch the hand, surprising everyone. Aleena glared at Alicia as she twisted her hand, causing her great pain. Alicia clutched her now aching hand and looked at Aleena with shock.**

 **"No one tries to slap my kids and gets away with it." the purple hedgehog said in a strict tone.**

 **"Oh, you want to be that way, do you?" Alicia asked before she rushed towards Aleena with her fist raised. She swung at Aleena, only for the hedgehog to lean to the side before delivering a swift punch to her nose, knocking her back with a bloody nose.**

 **"What's the matter, slowpoke? I thought you were 1st in kung fu tournaments for speed. Oh wait, that was me. You got 2nd place every year, loser." Aleena said with a confident face.**

 **Alicia growled before she said, "We'll see who the loser is around here after I'm through with you!" She then rushed towards Aleena and swung at her face, only for the purple hedgehog to block the punch with her forearm, causing a surge of pain to surge through her hand. Alicia clutched her hand again, hissing in pain.**

 **"Who are you, Superman?! Your arm must be made of Kryptonite!" the squirrel asked in bewilderment.**

 **Aleena smirked before she asked, "Could Superman do this?" She then rushed over and punched Alicia into the air before she leaped up and punched her face left and right multiple times before sending her to the ground with a Double Ax Handle to the forehead. Alicia landed in a hole in the ground. Aleena dropped down before she brushed her hands together and rubbed her nose with her pointer finger. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Sam, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla applauded.**

 **"Way to go, Mom!" Sonia said.**

 **Aleena turned around with a peace sign, "Well, I am a black belt in karate." she said as Alicia rose up and attempted to strike her with a tree branch from behind only for Aleena to give her a good Batman punch to the face before she whirled around and punched the squirrel left and right before kicking her in the face and then repeating the attack before punching her in the gut, all the while shouting, "HI-YAH! YAH! YAH!".**

 **"No! How could I lose to the likes of you again?!" Alicia asked in fury as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach.**

 **"That'll teach you to try to hurt my kids and pick a fight with me." Aleena said before she walked back over to the table, stopping midway to turn back and say, "Don't mess with the Mamahog or she'll mess you up."**

 **"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted.**

 **THANKS TO ULTIMATECCC FOR THE REVIEW THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER BACK ON CHAPTER 4!**

 **NOTE: I am looking to collaborate on an original ending to the Incredibles comic book series that was cancelled by BOOM! Comics. If you would like to help, please message me. Thanks and I look forward to working with you.**


	25. Crossover Chapter 1

Crossover Chapter 1: Reunions. (Inspired by many crossover fanfics and an idea I'm working on with a fellow author. Credit goes to the authors of the crossover fics and BestCrossoverMovies.)

Sonic and his siblings were currently asleep in the backseat of the Royal Rider while Aleena sat beside them, awake and watching over them. Sonic then woke up and yawned.

"Good morning, Sonic." Aleena said with a smile. It was dawn and the royal family was currently on a road trip. Sonic looked out the window and looked puzzled for a bit. He saw they were driving through a neighborhood with small houses side-by-side.

He turned to Aleena and said, "I think we may have taken a wrong turn or something." Aleena then shook Manic awake.

"What is it, Ma?" the green hedgehog asked.

"Manic, are you sure you gave our driver the right directions?" Aleena asked.

"Yeah. Positive." Manic said, starting to go back to sleep when suddenly, without warning, the car suddenly jerked to a stop, causing the five hedgehogs to fall out of their seats and waking up Sonia and Sam.

"(YAWN) What's going on?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Did traffic suddenly jam or something?" Sonia asked, pulling herself up. They rolled down the window and saw something that shocked them. A small blue house was halfway destroyed with a jet beside it.

"What in the world?!" Aleena said with shock as she and her family stepped out of the car. Suddenly, the door came off and a fat pink rabbit wearing a business outfit hopped out.

"Wow. That, uh, got outta hand, it looks like." he said. That's when a tall blue cat wearing a white shirt and a brown skirt rushed out, looking heavily ticked off.

"Yeah?! You think?! You just flew a flipping JET into the house as a wake up prank!" Then, a smaller blue cat wearing jeans and a tan sweater rushed out, followed by an orange fish wearing green shoes and a smaller pink bunny wearing an orange skirt carrying a small pink and yellow donkey doll.

"DAD! WHAT THE HECK?!" the blue cat yelled.

"This has gone far enough!" the orange fish shouted.

"Your pranking us has gone far enough!" the rabbit yelled. The bigger rabbit looked embarrassed before ashamed. The tall blue cat sighed in exasperation.

"Well, if we're gonna do something, we're gonna have to go to a hotel or something, which we don't have the money for!" she shouted in anger at the big rabbit. The whole Hedgehog family, except for Sam, gasped in surprise.

"Gumball?" asked Sonic.

"Anais?" asked Sonia.

"Darwin?" Manic asked.

"Nicole? Richard?" Aleena asked. This caught the attention of the five anthropomorphic animals as they looked in the direction of the hedgehogs.

"It is you guys! It's been far too long!" Sonia said as they walked over.

"Sonic! Sonia! Manic!" Gumball said as he and Darwin each gave them fist bumps before Anais gave all three of them a hug.

"It's been a long time, Aleena!" Nicole said, raising her hand.

"Sure has!" Aleena said, giving her a high-five.

"How's it hanging, Richard?" she then asked the bunny.

"(SIGH) Not good." Richard said before he walked off to mope.

Nicole sighed before she said, "I'll go handle this." and walked off to comfort Richard. At that time, the children were conversing with the hedgehogs about their recent adventures.

At that point, Gumball caught sight of Sam and asked, "Who's that?"

Sonia patted Sam's shoulder, "This is Sam. He was abandoned and Mom adopted him." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said with a smile. After introductions were made, the house was repaired thanks to Aleena loaning Nicole some cash. By morning, the Hedgehog family had decided to stay with the Wattersons for a while.

At breakfast, Gumball asked Aleena, "What brings you guys to Elmore?"

Aleena took a sip of milk before she said, "We're just traveling through here on our way to Mobian Splash. It appears somehow we traveled dimensions on our way there."

"You guys have got to come to school with us! Last time, we couldn't let everyone else meet you cause of Eggman, but now everyone else can meet you guys!" Darwin suggested. Sooner or later, it was time for the kids to go to school. The five hedgehogs climbed into the Watterson family's station wagon and headed to Elmore Junior High.

"Let me come in, too. I'd like to help give you all a proper introduction." Nicole said.

"Sure thing, Nicole." Sonia said as they walked in. They headed to Miss Simian's classroom, where the rest of the class was sitting bored.

"Hey, didn't Gumball tell us he had some special friends of his coming today?" Alan asked.

"He's probably telling lies." Tobias said.

"It doesn't matter, because even if he isn't, I will not allow any special guests in my classroom!" Miss Simian said in a strict tone, making the class moan.

"But, Miss Simian, we have to! They've been excited about this for months!" said Principal Brown.

"I don't care! NO MEANS NO!" the grouchy monkey said as she took a sip of coffee. At that point, she saw Gumball and Darwin alone and quickly made her way back into the classroom before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"What's the matter, Miss Simian?" Penny asked.

"Nothing." the monkey lied. She then turned around only to leap back in fright when she saw Sonic.

"What's your deal?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Who or what are you? How did you get in here?!" Miss Simian asked, pointing with a shaky hand at him.

"They don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing!" Sonic said, brushing his nose with his finger. Everyone else was in the classroom behind him.

"You didn't answer my question. How did you get in here?" Miss Simian asked again.

"I have super speed. I can get into a door the instant before it closes." Sonic answered, gesturing to himself before saying to Gumball, "Well, Gumball, are you gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah." Gumball said before he turned to the class.

"Everyone, meet Sonic, Sonia and Manic. Some of you may have seen them when Eggman attacked here, but for those of you who didn't, here they are!" Gumball said as the class applauded and the Sonic Underground took a bow.

Darwin then gestured to Sam, "This is Sam, their newly adopted sibling." he said as Sam gave a shy wave.

Nicole then gestured to Aleena, "And this is Queen Aleena, their mother and the ruler of their home planet, Mobius." she said as Aleena bowed in greeting.

Upon hearing that, the rest of the class said, "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Aleena smiled as she said, "The pleasure's mine."

"Well, now that's done, so GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Miss Simian shouted loudly, making everyone cover their ears. Gumball looked upset.

Sonic stepped up to her, "Hey, who are you to make us leave?" he asked.

"I'm the teacher, and I say leave!" the monkey said as she pointed at the door before she pushed the five hedgehogs out. She slammed the door shut before she turned around and saw Sonic again, yelping and leaping back in fright.

"Told you." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic! Can you do a breakdance?" Banana Joe asked.

Sonic smiled, "Sure can." he said before he did a split and started sliding his legs around on the floor in a circle before he flipped upside down and balanced himself on his pointer finger before spinning as if he was a dribbling basketball. He then jumped back up into a ball and bounced himself on the floor before uncurling and landing on his feet.

"Ta-Da!" he said. The class applauded and whooped as Sonic bowed.

"And breakdancing isn't the only thing we're good at." Manic said as they summoned their instruments.

"Check this out." Sonia said before they started a tune.

(Song owned by Crush 40.)

(Sonic) What comes up must come down

Yet my feet don't touch the ground

Seeing the world spinning upside down

A mighty crash without a sound

(Manic) I can feel your every rage

Step aside I'll turn the page

Breaking through your crazy maze

Like a laser beam my eyes on you

(Sonia) Watch me rule the night away

Watch me save the day

Feel my storm it's getting close

Heading your way

(All) Sonic Heroes

Sonic Heroes

Bind you confine you defying your reign

Sonic Heroes

Sonic Heroes

Setting the stage for a hero's parade

(Sonia) I won't even hesitate

A second left to alter fate

(Manic) You try to strike but a bit too late

I got you hooked by my own bait

(Sonic) Watch me rule the night away

Watch me save the day

Feel my storm it's getting close

Heading your way

(All) Sonic Heroes

Sonic Heroes

Bind you confine you defying your reign

Sonic Heroes

Sonic Heroes

Setting the stage for a hero's parade

(Sam) You can bet there ain't no doubt

As the words spill from the mouth of a hero

I can chase another day

Fight you all the way

Like a hero

(Aleena) And together we stand strong no matter how

No one can bring us down...

Hey

(All) SONIC HEROES!

Sonic Heroes!

Bind you confine you defying your reign

Sonic Heroes

Sonic Heroes

Setting the stage for a hero's parade

Sonic Heroes

Sonic Heroes

Give us a reason and we're on our way!

The class whooped and hollered as they put away the instruments and took bows. Miss Simian then screamed in rage, making everyone look at her in shock.

"NO! NO! THIS CLASS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MISERABLE! YOU LOSERS RUINED EVERYTHING!" she yelled, jumping up and down in rage.

"Jeez, don't be so uptight!" Manic said.

"Uptight?! How can I be uptight when these two are making pathetic comebacks at being mothers?! I'll bet they've probably never even beat someone up for you brats!" Miss Simian shouted, pointing at Nicole and Aleena, who looked shocked.

"Don't talk to our moms like that, you ugly old brute!" Sam shouted, making everyone shout, "SAVAGE!"

Sam then started dancing arrogantly as Sonic chanted, "Savage! Savage! Savage!"

Miss Simian looked angry before Aleena told her, "Miss Simian, I'm afraid you've made a mistake. Ready, Nicole?" she then asked her friend.

"Yeah, she thinks we're just making comebacks at being moms, but…" Nicole started before Aleena started something.

(Song owned by LL Cool J.)

(Aleena) Don't call it a comeback.

I've been here for years.

Rockin' my peers,

Puttin' suckers in fear.

Makin' the tears, rain down like a monsoon.

Listen to the bass go BOOM!

(Nicole) Explosion!

Overpowerin'

Over the competition, I'm towerin'

Wrecking shop, when I drop

These lyrics that'll make you call the cops!

(Aleena) Don't you dare stare!

You better MOVE! (Shoves Miss Simian.)

Don't ever compare!

(Nicole) Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced,

Competition's paying the price!

(Both) I'm gonna knock you out!

Mama said knock you out!

I'm gonna knock you out!

Mama said knock you out!

I'm gonna knock you out!

Mama said knock you OUT!

YEAH!

The class clapped and said, "Yeah, get it!" as the children went, "WOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

Miss Simian growled before she said, "Fine then! You two and me, outside!" and ran and jumped out the window. Suddenly, there was a rumble before Miss Simian grew in size until she was the size of the building.

"HA! HOW'S THIS, LOSERS?! MY GROWTH POTION WORKS PERFECTLY!" she asked in a taunting voice.

"Well, she's certainly grown." Sonia said.

"Let's get her." Sam said before he and his family jumped out of the window, Gumball and Nicole following.

"Miss Simian, are you crazy?!" Gumball shouted.

"I'm not crazy, just EAGER TO CRUSH YOU!" the giant monkey said before she slammed her fist into the ground as the hedgehogs and cats leaped away, causing her fist to leave a huge crater that she tried to pull her fist out of.

"Take THIS!" Nicole shouted as she gave a strong kick to her elbow, making the bone crack a small bit and causing Miss Simian great pain as she pulled her arm out of the ground and clutched it with a roar. Aleena and Manic flew up and slammed down on her feet, making her leap into the air and fall back on the ground with her foot clutched in her hands. Sonia, Sam and Gumball then slammed their feet into her gut, knocking the air out of her. Sonic then jumped up and prepared a homing attack before Miss Simian shot up and ate him.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted.

It was muffled, but they soon heard from inside Miss Simian's stomach, "You're so gonna regret that! Hedgehogs don't make good snacks!" before she started convulsing in pain. After a few minutes, she threw up Sonic, who was holding a bottle of something green. Miss Simian then started to shrink back to normal before she fell unconscious.

"Yeah! Score one for Sonic and the Hedgehogs and Gumball and Nicole!" Sonic shouted before the whole school started to applaud. After Miss Simian was sent to jail, Sonic threw the bottle away, which was the potion. As the heroes headed back to the Watterson residence, they heard screaming and crashing. They looked and were shocked to see a giant Death Egg Robot Sentinel rampaging through the neighborhood.

"What the?! Did Eggman follow us here?!" Manic asked.

"No, he's in prison, remember?" Sonia asked.

"If that's not Eggman, then who is it?" Darwin asked. The robot then kicked a giant pile of rubble into the street to halt the evacuating citizens.

"Now, people of Elmore, praise your new ruler!" said a voice unfamiliar to the Hedgehogs, but all too well known by the Wattersons.

"It's her." Nicole said in a low whisper.

"Who?" Sonic asked. The robot's head then opened and out popped a small pod with someone in it. Sonic whipped out a pair of binoculars and looked at the pod and saw, to his confusion, a woman who was entirely orange except for her lips, which were blue.

"Felicity." Gumball said.

"Who?" Aleena asked.

"She's a snobbish rat who thinks she's superior to anyone else." Nicole said.

"Well, she isn't wreckin' this town with that Egghead robot." Sonic said as he got out of the car and ran to confront her. Meanwhile, the woman in question was floating in front of the terrified citizens.

"Elmore, I promise you, once you make me your ruler, I'll ensure you all are treated well, if you agree to do everything I say. I'll even run the Wattersons out of town." Felicity said.

"Felicity, knock this off! We don't want you as a ruler! And, while it is true that the Wattersons do screw up a lot, things around here just wouldn't be the same without them." the Mayor said.

Felicity grew annoyed, "If I can't get you to agree, I'll force you to!" she yelled before she shot a missile at him, only for Sonic to appear on the scene and kick it away.

"What the?!" Felicity asked.

"Felicity! Stop this!" Sonic said as the rest of the heroes ran over.

"You losers again!" the orange woman shouted, pointing at the Wattersons.

"Last time we met, you almost got me sent to jail!"

"Well, you did break multiple laws!" Gumball argued.

"Enough!" Felicity shouted before she flew back to the robot and fired a laser beam at the heroes, only for them to quickly avoid it.

"We need a plan." Gumball said.

"All right, we'll keep its attention and you try and find a way to disable it." Aleena said. Gumball nodded and he rallied his family to aid him.

"All right, listen, while Sonic and the others have her distracted, we'll sneak up behind the robot and look for a weak spot." Gumball said, to which his parents and siblings agreed. They rushed behind the giant bot while Sonic and his siblings attacked it from many different angles. Nicole pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the robot's back, but it didn't even scratch it.

"Hmm, try shooting its feet." Darwin said. Nicole tried it, only for it to lift up its leg and crush the missile. Richard then snatched it and fired at its arms, which were charred a bit, but didn't break.

"It's too heavily armored!" he screamed before Anais looked at its head and looked at its eye.

"That's it! HEY, GUYS, STRIKE THE EYE! THAT'S THE ONLY PART UNARMORED!" she called.

"You heard her! Let's do this!" Sonic called as he and his family jumped up.

"It's lights out for you!" Sonic said before the family started winding up in balls as if about to perform a Spin Dash.

"Family Homing Attack!" Sonic called as the five hedgehogs shot through the robot's eye and knocked Felicity out of the control spot onto the ground, where police were waiting. As Felicity was hauled away to jail, kicking and screaming furiously, the five hedgehogs and Wattersons were being hailed as heroes. The mayor of Elmore walked up to them and handed them certificates.

"Please accept these as a token of Elmore's thanks for defeating Felicity. You all will go down in history as our heroes and most honorary citizens." he said as Elmore applauded in celebration of their new heroes. Afterwards, the Hedgehog family piled into the Royal Rider.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Gumball asked.

"Sorry, kid, wish we could stay longer. But, I know we'll see each other again before long." Sonic said, giving him a thumbs-up. As the car started to move, the Wattersons started waving goodbye, with Sonic's family returning the gestures.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST CROSSOVER CHAPTER! AFTER THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS, I'LL BE DOING ANOTHER MAJOR ONE! BUT I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU! LET ME KNOW WHICH FRANCHISE YOU THINK SHOULD GO FIRST OUT OF THESE 2! GUESS THEM FROM THESE HINTS AND PLACE YOUR VOTES! THE POLL IS OPEN ON MY PROFILE! IT GOES TILL NEXT TUESDAY!**

 **GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!**

 **OR**

 **KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	26. Chapter 23: Part 1

Chapter 23: Day 22: The Lost Plush: Part 1. (NOTE: DOESN'T COUNT AS ONE OF THE CROSSOVER CHAPTERS, NOR DOES PART 2.)

Sonic and his family were chilling out in the front yard, the four children playing baseball while Aleena played as the announcer.

"All right, Sonic steps up to the plate, we've got runners on the corners, this is for the win!" she said as Manic pitched and Sonic hit the ball high.

"And it's outta here!" Aleena called as Sonic quickly ran a home run, kicking up a lot of dust and making everyone cough.

"Sonic! Who told you to use super speed?!" Sonia asked.

"No one said I couldn't." the blue hedgehog said before a blue flash suddenly appeared. The hedgehogs looked and saw a swirling vortex pop up.

"Woah, what's that?" Manic asked before something came out of the vortex. It was a blue phone booth with a black label that said in white words, "POLICE BOX"

"No way. Is that…?" Sonic asked before the door opened and someone stepped out. It was a man who had gray hair and wearing a blue suit.

"Hello, chaps." he said.

"Well, hello, Doctor Who. What brings you here?" Aleena asked.

"Nothing big. Just wanted to tell you that the LEGO Force has invited you to something to celebrate your reunion." The Doctor answered as he handed Sonic a piece of paper.

Sonic's family gathered around as he read, "Dear Hedgehog Family, in honor of your recent reunion, we here at the LEGO Force would like to invite you to a feast being held in your honor. We have also heard about your recent adoption of Sam the Hedgehog. Congratulations! We hope you can make it! Sincerely, The LEGO Force."

This got the hedgehogs excited before Sonic faced the Doctor and nodded, "We accept, Doctor. Fire up the TARDIS!" Sonia said as the five hedgehogs stepped inside. The Doctor then drove the TARDIS through the vortex and they ended up in a field.

"Doctor, where's the rest of the LEGO Force?" Manic asked as they stepped out.

"They're nearby. Trust me." he said before Sam suddenly heard something. THUD...THUD...THUD.

"What's that?" he asked, starting to feel scared. That's when something stepped out from behind a tall mountain. It was a large reptilian being with grayish-white scaly skin and red eyes. It stopped for a second before it let out an ear-shattering roar.

As everyone else covered their ears, the Doctor chuckled and said, "I see the Indominus Rex is as lively as ever!" The dinosaur in question looked around for a few minutes before it saw the heroes and ran towards them with its mouth open, ready for its own dinner, only for Sonic to rocket toward it and hit it with a Homing Attack in the eye, making it roar in pain before running away. That's when a whole horde of dinosaurs ran towards them.

"Get ready, guys. We're in for it." Sonic said before the Hedgehog family started to fend off the dinosaurs with Homing Attacks and Spin Dashes. However, as Sonic used a Homing Attack on the last velociraptor, it hit, but Sonic went farther than intended and he hurriedly directed himself through the small cave he shot into until he came to a white room, a small laboratory, where he crashed against the wall. His family and The Doctor rushed in as he was rubbing his sore head.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Sonia asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, but I need to work on my long distance attacks more." Sonic answered before he asked, "Hey, Doctor, where are we supposed to go for this dinner?" The Doctor led them out of the cave and pointed to a pyramid-shaped building.

"Right there, the Innovation Centre." he answered.

As he led them to the building, Sam asked, "Um, Doctor, where are we?"

The Time Lord looked at him and said, "Well, Sam, this is a theme park called Jurassic World. An accident caused it to be closed, but ever since, things have got better and the park has been reopened." After some time, they reached the Innovation Centre.

"Woah!" Manic said as they walked in.

"Hey, check it out! They're here!" someone called. The hedgehogs looked up and they saw a kid with black hair wearing a gray jacket.

"Hey, Zach! Long time no see!" Manic said in excitement. That's when the rest of the LEGO Force showed up and after reunions were had and introductions were made, they led them to the room where a huge table full of food was waiting for them. After getting grub, seating themselves, and saying a blessing, the heroes started digging in.

As they were eating, Shaggy asked, "Hey, Sonic, tell us how life for you and your siblings has been now that you have your mother back."

Sonic smiled, "It has been awesome. We've done so much together. I got over my fear of water to save her from drowning. She saved my life with her own Super form. The list goes on. Of course, I've been spending time with my sibs too and so has she." he said.

"That's not all. Check out what she made us. She gave us ours after they were finished, but she gave Sonic his when he got sick." Sonia said as she dug in her quills before pulling out her plush of Aleena and showing it to the others, with Manic and Sam doing the same. Sonic searched through his quills, but couldn't find the plush in the spot he put it. He dug in his quills a little more before he started to get worried.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Aleena asked.

"I can't find mine!" Sonic said.

"Did you drop it?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Sonic said before he hopped up and started to look around the Innovation Centre for his lost item.

"Let's help him look." Batman said, with the others agreeing.

Meanwhile, outside, someone was wandering the plains and looking around. He then walked past a few trees and his foot hit something.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked at his feet and saw a plush that looked like a long-haired purple hedgehog in a white gown. He bent down and picked up the plush before brushing it off and looking at it in curiosity.

"What's this? Did some kid lose their toy?" he asked himself before he looked around.


	27. Chapter 23: Part 2

Chapter 23: Day 22: The Lost Plush: Part 2.

Back at the Innovation Centre, Sonic rushed past Batman and Gandalf in a frenzy.

He looked under a bench before he asked, "Where is it?!"

"Sonic, don't worry. We're gonna find it." Sam said, trying to cheer up his blue brother.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just some dumb little stuffed toy." X-PO said. That caused something in Sonic to snap, triggering a transformation into Dark Sonic. Everyone else backed away from him in caution. X-PO just stood there, but wished he had ran when Sonic grabbed him and said in a very scary tone.

"You listen here, X-PO. To you, it's just a stuffed toy. But to me and my siblings, it's so much more. It's our keepsakes. We all carry them with us, not just because Mom made them for us. But also because, even when she's not by us, or we're fighting alone and losing, all we have to do is take one look at it and our confidence boosts and we come out on top, because just having it helps us feel like she's right there, supporting us, giving us confidence and cheering us on. I don't care what people say about the great Sonic the Hedgehog carrying around a plush that looks like his mother. If someone said, "Oh, look at Sonic the Babyhog carrying around his little plushie." I couldn't give a rat's rear-end! My mom's honor is more important than being made fun of by a bunch of losers! That's why the plush means so much to me and my siblings. That's how much my mom means to me and my siblings. We'll honor her in anyway, even if it means getting made fun of!" Sonic said as he turned back to normal, his anger becoming confidence. Everyone was silent before Zach and Gray's Aunt Claire started to slowly clap before she did it faster, with everyone else joining in. Aleena was touched that her children cared for her that much as her eyes got misty.

"Thank you, my children." Aleena said before she hugged them and they resumed their search, X-PO being sure to keep his non-existent mouth shut. Meanwhile, the boy was outside talking to other visitors.

"Excuse me." he said before he walked up to a little girl and her mother. He pulled the plush out of his pocket and showed it to them.

"Have either of you seen this? I'm looking for who it belongs to." he said.

The little girl shook her head, "It's not mine." she said before she and her mom walked off. The boy then went to talk to more families, all of whom didn't own the plush or know who it belonged to. The boy walked back to the field and sighed.

"Man." he said before he picked up a rock and tossed it, hitting something that didn't sound like grass, but rather like something hard and scaly.

"What did I just hit?" the boy asked himself before he saw an angry velociraptor poke its head through the grass, a bump on top of it.

The boy looked scared before he said quickly, "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." and chuckled nervously.

The dinosaur snarled angrily, leading the boy to say, "Aw, rats!" before making a break for it, with the velociraptor hot on his tail. Meanwhile, the heroes had given up searching in the Innovation Centre and decided to search outside. Sonic and his family were searching the park while the other heroes searched the outskirts and arena, but ended up having no luck.

However, at one point, they talked to a family whose son said to Aleena, "Miss, we were asked the same thing by a boy carrying around a toy that looks like you."

"LIke me? Are you sure?" Aleena asked. The boy nodded.

Sonic instantly brightened up, "Where did this boy go?" he asked.

"We think he went to the plains." said the mother before Sonic and his family signed their autographs and gave them to the family as a thank you. They then went back to the plains and searched around for the boy or Sonic's plush, but neither was anywhere to be seen, making Sonic sink back down.

"Sonic?" Aleena asked before he rushed back to the Innovation Centre and she followed him. At the same time, the boy was still on the run from the velociraptor and was running out of breath before he saw a narrow cave opening.

"Here goes!" he said before he jumped into the opening and ran further back into the cave, eventually coming to the laboratory Sonic wound up in after his Homing Attack. He collapsed to the floor and started panting. Back at the Innovation Centre, Sonic was sitting on a chair. Aleena walked up to him and sat beside him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic." Aleena said. Sonic looked at his mom before he looked back at the floor.

"Honey, it's okay. I'll just sew you another one." Aleena said with a smile. Sonic still didn't respond.

"Why are you so down about it?" Aleena asked.

"Because you made it for me and I vowed to myself to always take good care of it and treasure it." Sonic said.

"Sonic, sweetie, it's okay. I'll just make you a new one." Aleena said.

"I don't want a new one." Sonic said. Aleena sighed before she hugged her son and he hugged her back. In the lab, the boy walked around before he bumped into a console that had a screen above it. He backed away as the screen showed Sonic and Aleena hugging.

"Woah." he said before he saw a button that said, "Comm Channel" He pressed it. At the Centre, Sonic and Aleena saw a screen lower.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

Static came on before they heard someone saying, "Hello? Hello?" That's when the picture became clear and they saw the boy.

"Hey, is this thing on? Can you two hear me?" he said. Sonic and Aleena nodded. The boy then caught sight of Aleena and gasped.

"Hey, you look just like the plush I found!" he said, catching their full attention.

"What plush?" Sonic asked. The boy then held up the Aleena plush he found, making them both gasp. Sonic recognized the lab after seeing the walls and quickly ran there, grabbing the plush and stuffing it in his quills. He then shook the boy's hand furiously.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

"You're welcome. Name's Eric, by the way." the boy said as they left the lab. After making introductions at the Innovation Centre, Eric explained to the hedgehogs how he showed up in the park and also fascinated them with the fact that he was huge fans of them all. Then, when he noticed Sonic's mom was with him, his face brightened.

"Ah, no way!" he said.

"What is it?" Manic asked.

"You found your mom! AWESOME!" Eric said.

"How did you know about us trying to find her?" Sonia asked.

"I've seen Sonic Underground. I was real disappointed when I found out it was cancelled." Eric explained.

Once the LEGO Force arrived, Eric got acquainted with them before he looked at his watch and said, "Uh-oh, I gotta scram!" Suddenly, Owen tossed something at him. It looked like a red and white walkie talkie.

"This is our communicator. If you ever have time to drop by, consider it." Owen said. Eric gave a thumbs-up before he left. After a while, Sonic and his family bid the LEGO Force goodbye and returned home.

As the Hedgehog family walked into the castle, Sonic pulled out his Aleena plush and smiled at it, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." he said before he stuffed it back in his quills and he and his mom smiled at each other.


	28. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Day 23: Fallout.

It was a beautiful day on Mobius, but something not so beautiful was happening at Queen Aleena's castle.

"Sonic, you can't deny what you did was reckless! Cream could've gotten hurt!" Aleena said to Sonic, who was sitting in a chair with an annoyed expression.

"The point is she didn't, and I still stopped Eggman's plan. That missile nearly hit their house!" the blue hedgehog said.

"No. The point is you were being too careless. It's good to have confidence, but too much of it is a bad thing. You almost caused Cream to get cut up or hurt by those robots when she shouldn't have even been so close in the first place! You're lucky her mother's a forgiving person!" Aleena said, starting to raise her voice.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?! I'm only one hedgehog!" Sonic said, also raising his voice.

"Sonic The Hedgehog! Don't you take that tone with me!" Aleena said, full on yelling.

"All right! Can this frustration demo reel! I've seen enough!" Sonic yelled before he said, "You know what?! I'm through and outta here!" He then revved up his feet.

"Sonic, don't you dare!" Aleena said before Sonic ran out of the room and castle at super speed.

Aleena ran out to the balcony and shouted after him, "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" as he disappeared into the distance. She huffed and puffed in anger before she broke down crying, Sonia and Manic and Sam coming up to comfort her. For the next few days, Sonic and Aleena had nothing to say to each other. It upset Aleena greatly, having been separated from her children for all those years and now to have fallen out with one them after reuniting. Sonic was upset, too, but he didn't show it.

A few days later, Eric came to visit. "Hey, Hedgehogs!" he said as he walked into the castle.

"Hey, Eric!" said Sonia, Manic and Sam.

"Where are Sonic and Aleena?" he asked. Everyone looked troubled.

"They're in their rooms. They recently had a falling out and aren't talking to each other." Sam answered.

Eric looked disappointed to hear that, "Oh." he said. That's when Sonic came downstairs.

"Hey, Eric." he said, waving his hand.

"Wassup, hedgehawg?" Eric asked before he said, "Sonic, your siblings here told me that you and your mom had a falling out. What's the deal?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sonic said with a frown. Eric sighed before the room was filled with a brilliant green shine.

"What's that?" he asked before a green, lizard-like creature in a purple cloak appeared.

"Hello, hedgehogs." he said.

"Hey, Oracle!" everybody except Eric said. Aleena came downstairs, wiping her tears with a handkerchief, but smiled when she saw the Oracle. The Oracle then turned to Eric.

"I suppose you are the Eric that Sam told me about?" he asked.

Eric nodded, "Yes, sir." he said.

"Just dropping in to say hello, Orc?" Sonic asked.

The Oracle shook his head before he said, "I have come with some very upsetting news."

"What is it?" Aleena asked.

"I'm afraid you all will have to be split apart again." The Oracle said with a sad look. The five hedgehogs and Eric gasped in shock. Sonia and Aleena felt tears come to their eyes while Sonic, Manic and Sam were just in shock.

Eric shook his head before he whispered, "No." then shouted, "NO!" as he charged at the Oracle with his fist raised. He yelled in rage as he threw a punch only to freeze.

"What the?!" he said as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"I can't move! What have you done to me?!" Eric asked in anger as he struggled.

"You act too rash, young man." The Oracle said as he used his magic to move Eric back and unfreeze him.

"I wasn't finished. Unlike last time, there is a way to prevent this from coming to pass." he then explained. This instantly got everyone perked up.

"What is it, Oracle?" Manic asked. The Oracle summoned a green cloud of mist and it showed Dr. Eggman working on something.

"Eggman is developing something dangerous. Sonic, I'm sure you recognize this monstrosity." he said before the mist showed a robot that looked like Sonic.

"Metal Sonic. So what's the big deal? I've been up against him a hundred times and never lost." Sonic said, rubbing his nose with his finger. "That's just it. This time, Eggman is rebuilding Metal Sonic so that it cannot be destroyed by anybody. He will use it to destroy you and everyone else before he takes over, just like Robotnik. This will force you children to be separated from your mother again for months until the time is right. If this is to be prevented, Sonic and Queen Aleena must overcome their differences and…" The Oracle said, leaving everyone anticipating his next few words. "Metal Sonic must be destroyed." he finished, clenching his fist.

"Just leave that to me, Orc. Trashing Metal Sonic is what I do best." Sonic said.

"But, Sonic, you heard what he said. If you and your mom don't put aside your differences and defeat Metal, you'll lose her again." Eric protested.

Sonic scoffed, "Please. I can beat Metal all by myself. In fact, I feel so sure, I'm gonna get a hold of Eggman and tell him to have Metal Sonic ready in the next three days." he said before running off.

Aleena took an angry breath, "That's just like that over arrogant son of mine!" she said, crossing her arms and shaking her head, leaving everyone troubled. Over the next three days, Sonic made preparations for his fight against Metal Sonic, while Aleena did nothing.

"Aleena, don't you think you should do something too?" Eric asked.

"If Sonic thinks he can beat Metal all by himself, I'll leave it to him." Aleena said as she took a sip of tea. In three days, the Royal Colosseum was packed with every resident of Mobius, even Shadow and The Deadly Six as they were eager to see who could win. Eric and Sonia had been chosen as the announcers and were in the booth beside Aleena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the Royal Colosseum! Is everyone ready for some action?!" Eric said through the microphone, sparking a large cheer from the crowd.

"In this corner, we have my brother and the Hero of Mobius known as the Blue Blur, the one and only SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonia shouted, erupting cheers as Sonic walked onto the battlefield, waving at the crowd.

"Hey! Yeah!" Sonic was calling.

Sonia rolled her eyes, "Show-off." she said.

Eric then said in a deadpan tone, "And in this corner, we have the lamest Sonic rip-off ever, led by his fat tub of lard creator, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic." as the robot in question came in with Eggman in front of him being cheered by the crowd and booed by the good guys.

"Well, shall we get this going?" Sonic asked Metal, who was about the size of the illusion created by Infinite. Metal could only nod in response.

"Ready...GO!" Eric called as the two of them rushed towards the other. Sonic launched at Metal's head with a Homing Attack, only for Metal to swat him away like a fly. Sonic landed on the ground, rubbing his head.

"What was that?" he asked before he revved up in a Spin Dash and shot towards Metal's chest, only for the robot doppelganger to swat him away again. Sonic flew through the air as he brushed some blood from his mouth.

"You're gonna be sorry, Metal!" Sonic said as he stomped to the ground and shot towards Metal with a barrage of Homing Attacks, this time successfully hitting him in the arms and head.

"All right!" Sonic said, only to gasp in shock when he saw Metal Sonic not even scratched or dented. Metal then brushed under his nose with his finger, just like Sonic.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you you wouldn't be able to damage it this time around, you blue pest!" Eggman taunted before Metal grabbed Sonic and started a full frenzied assault on him, punching him, kicking him, scratching him with his fingers and even blasting him and shocking him. The people of Mobius were terrified at seeing their hero being beaten the way he was. While all this was happening, Aleena was staring at the scene terrified, with her hand over her mouth and tears pooling in her eyes.

"Sonic…" she whispered.

Dr. Eggman laughed victoriously as he said, "Metal Sonic, finish him!" The robot hedgehog then threw the battered hedgehog on the ground and held out his hand. A panel opened and out came a rocket launcher.

"So long, Sonic!" Eggman said as Metal shot the missiles.

They exploded as the Sonic Underground, Sam, Eric, and Sonic's friends shouted, "SONIC!" Eggman smirked evilly before he saw something in the smoke.

"What's that?" he asked before the smoke cleared. The whole crowd gasped. Aleena stood in front of Sonic with her arms spread out in a protective stance. She had an angry expression on her face and had ash on her, but was unharmed.

"WHAT?!" Eggman shouted. Aleena put her arms down before she kneeled down and smiled at Sonic. She then kissed his forehead, which covered him with a green glow that healed his injuries. Sonic opened his eyes and looked to see his mom smiling at him.

"Mom?!" Sonic asked in surprise. Aleena nodded before she helped him up.

"Thought you could use some help." she said.

"Sure could." Sonic said, giving a thumbs-up before they both looked at Metal Sonic, who had a closed eye expression and was shaking while making a noise that sounded like he was laughing.

Eggman laughed, "You think you can help him stop Metal Sonic?! That's a laugh!" he said.

"I don't think. I know!" Aleena said before she and Sonic shot towards Metal Sonic.

 _I can't do this alone_

 _Even though I am strong_

 _Need something more than me_

 _Someone to push me to victory_

Aleena shot at Metal Sonic with a Homing Attack, the robot getting ready to swat her, only for her to change direction at the last second, causing Metal Sonic to stumble and allowing Sonic to hit him square in the eyes with a Homing Attack, making him stumble back while holding his face as Aleena hit him in the back, making him fall.

 _Let's see what we can do_

 _Together, me and you_

 _Can't be afraid to try_

 _Kiss your fears goodbye_

"What?! No!" Eggman shouted. Sonic then shot a Spin Dash at Metal Sonic's leg as he attempted to get back up, making him fall on his knee, which Aleena then hit with a Spin Dash, causing him to fall on his back. Sonic and his mother then launched a full-scale assault on Metal Sonic, giving him scratches, dents and holes in some places.

 _No looking back_

 _You and I, we're on the attack_

 _Full speed ahead_

 _Run into the sunset_

 _Such a different feeling_

 _Both of us believing_

 _We can make it better_

"Don't let them throw you around like that, Metal! GET UP!" Eggman shouted as Metal Sonic struggled to his feet.

Aleena turned to Sonic, "Sonic, I think it's time we tried that attack." she said.

Sonic looked troubled, "I don't know. It hasn't worked so far." he said before smirking, "But, it can't hurt to try!" He and Aleena then high-fived before winding up like they were fixing to do a Homing Attack.

They then both shouted, "DOUBLE BOOST!"

 _Together we can show the world what we can do_

 _You are next to me and I'm next to you_

 _Pushing on through until the battle's won_

 _No one's gonna give a thing to us_

 _Into each other we put our trust_

 _Standing united after the fight_

Sonic and Aleena rushed side-by-side in a powerful Boost straight as an arrow towards Metal Sonic, who grew a worried expression as he tried to outrun them, but Sonic and Aleena were too fast and hit him in the feet with Double Boost, sending him flying in a stumble. They hit him with it again before he could react and repeated the attack several times, giving Metal Sonic a severe beating. The holes in his armor got bigger, the scratches got worse and the dents got larger.

 _All alone we will never be_

 _The two of us are holding the key_

 _We see today a world we couldn't see_

 _Before I say goodbye to you, one more last FIST BUMP!_

Metal Sonic fell backwards to the ground, sparking. Smoke soon came from him. Sonic and Aleena stopped as the crowd cheered loudly.

"YES!" Sonic shouted.

"WOO! WE DID IT!" Aleena said. Dr. Eggman growled.

"You rats! I'll make you pay for that!" he shouted before he pressed a button in his Egg Mobile. Metal Sonic struggled to his feet before he was covered by a green glow from a sentry bot and all of his scratches, dents and everything else were automatically repaired, making him appear as if brand new.

"What?!" the two hedgehogs said in surprise.

"And that's not all!" Eggman said before he dispensed seven gems from the bottom of his Egg Mobile.

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic tried to make a rush to retrieve them, but was knocked down by Metal. Everyone watched in horror as Metal Sonic's armor turned a pure golden hue and his normally red eyes became white.

"Prepare yourselves! Metal Super Sonic will crush you both!" Eggman shouted. The transformed robot then swiped at the two hedgehogs, causing them both to jump to avoid it. Metal Sonic then teleported behind them and, before they could even react, blasted them with a massive blast of energy, injuring them both gravely and sending them flying into the middle of a crater. The two hedgehogs were unconscious as they lay in the crater. Metal Sonic floated down.

"FINISH THEM!" Eggman shouted. Metal Sonic was about to stab them both when Sonic and Aleena suddenly vanished.

"What?! What just happened?!" Eggman asked in shock. That's when Metal Sonic flew past him and face first into the wall. Sonic and Aleena then came down on him, fully healed and Super, slamming him face-first into the ground.

"HOW?! HOW!?" Eggman shouted.

"Chaos Energy affects us even if we don't have the Chaos Emeralds." said Super Sonic.

"Let's finish this!" Amazing Aleena said before they rushed Metal Sonic and blasted him with energy blasts, charring some of his armor.

 _I know you have been afraid before_

 _But you don't have to be anymore_

 _No more emptiness to feel inside_

 _When we run together_

 _No one can break up our stride_

Metal Sonic got enraged and fired a huge laser that Sonic and Aleena avoided before they knocked him into the air and hit him back down before hitting him back up and back down, repeating the process and giving Metal Sonic multiple dents, tears and scratches.

Eggman was pounding on his Egg Mobile and shouting, "METAL SONIC! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! KILL THEM!"

 _No looking back_

 _You and I, we're on the attack_

 _Full speed ahead_

 _Run into the sunset_

 _Such a different feeling_

 _Both of us believing_

 _We can make it better_

"Hey, Mom, what say we give him a scare with a little something I just thought of?" asked Super Sonic. Amazing Aleena lent him her ear and he whispered something in it that made her face brighten.

"Yeah! Let's go for it!" she said.

The two charged up energy before they shouted, "SUPER DOUBLE BOOST!"

 _Together we can show the world what we can do_

 _You are next to me and I'm next to you_

 _Pushing on through until the battle's won_

 _No one's gonna give a thing to us_

 _Into each other we put our trust_

 _Standing united after the fight is done!_

Metal Sonic recovered just in time to see the two Super hedgehogs flying at him at impressive speed. He didn't even have time to react before they pierced his chest, leaving a giant hole that started sparking and steaming. However, he happened to have a contingency plan for this. He struck himself with his own electricity, causing him to glow so brightly, Super Sonic and Amazing Aleena had to cover their eyes. When they could see again, they saw him flying in the sky as Super Metal Overlord.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! METAL OVERLORD WILL CRUSH THE TWO OF YOU FOR SURE, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!" Eggman yelled in extreme confidence as the transformed robot readied a massive laser and fired, with his two opponents being hit.

"SONIC! MOM!" Sonia, Manic and Sam shouted.

Eric just stared in shock before he noticed something and said, "Look!" There was a white glow before Hyper Sonic and Hyper Aleena shot out of the massive smoke cloud and unimaginable speeds and started letting Metal Overlord really feel the pain. No matter how much it tried, it couldn't even faze them.

 _We can show the world what we can do_

 _You are next to me and I'm next to you_

 _Pushing on through until the battle's won_

 _No one's gonna give a thing to us_

 _Into each other we put our trust_

 _Standing united after the fight_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _We have turned the page_

 _Never knew how much I needed somebody to help me this way!_

 _All alone we will never be_

 _The two of us are holding the key_

 _We see today a world we couldn't see_

 _Before I say goodbye to you, one more last FIST BUMP!_

The two Hyper hedgehogs then flew side-by-side and spun in circles as they shouted, "HYPER DOUBLE BOOST!" They then formed a giant spear of Chaos Energy and pierced Metal Overlord's chest, sending energy all throughout until finally, he exploded.

"YES! THEY WON!" Eric shouted as everyone started cheering. The two hedgehogs floated down and returned to normal before they started chuckling. Sonic and Aleena then hugged each other tightly.

"We did it, Mom!" Sonic said.

"We sure did, sweetheart!" Aleena said.

"Hey, I'm sorry for everything recently." Sonic said.

"You're more than forgiven. I'm sorry too." Aleena said before they did a high-five. Everyone then came over and started to congratulate the two on their win.

"Hey, where's Eggman?" Eric asked. That's when Knuckles noticed the doctor in question trying to sneak away in his Egg Mobile.

"Hey, Eggman!" Sonic shouted. The doctor looked behind him only to regret it as he saw everyone charging at him.

"LEEEEROYYYYYYYY!" Eric shouted as they attacked the Egg Mobile, sending Eggman flying.


	29. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Day 24: Metropolis Mayhem!

"This is Squad Leader! We have a situation at Metropolis Bank! Dr. Eggman and a couple of his robots are there! All available troops, head out!" a policeman said over a radio as many police and SWAT cars rolled quickly down a street, arriving at a massive bank that had a giant, one-eyed robot in front of it and was on fire. Eggman was hovering above it, laughing as it threw money into a giant vacuum.

"Perfect, this'll be more than enough money to build more robots and bases!" he cackled.

"Stick it in neutral, Eggman! You're not going anywhere with that money!" Officers were yelling as they shot at him and the robot, only for bullets to bounce off it and a shield Eggman put around himself.

"Fools! MegaBot, crush them!" Eggman ordered. The giant robot turned around and wheeled towards the police.

"It's headed this way! Fall back!" the chief called as the troops moved back and formed a defensive perimeter.

A few pulled out rocket launchers and aimed. "FIRE!" The rockets were fired at Mega Bot, but they did nothing as the robot just wheeled through the smoke. The police were scrambling as the robot prepared to smash them with its fists. Suddenly, without warning, five colored blurs came out of nowhere, striking Mega Bot and knocking him back.

"It's them." Eggman growled. The five blurs stopped a little bit away, revealing themselves to be the Royal Five.

"Robbing a bank, Eggman? Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes, really." Eggman said.

"I'm surprised Mega Bot's still standing after our last fight, Egghead." Sonic said as he looked at the giant robot, which now had its sights on them.

"This time, needlemouse, it won't fall so easy." Eggman said.

Sonic started to rush at it before Eggman said, "Ah, ah, ah, not another step." He then pointed inside the bank. Sonic and his family looked and were shocked to see several people, including Bartleby, inside the bank, cowering in fear.

"Sonic, please help! You have to save us please!" several people were shouting.

"One more step and I press this button. It'll set off something I planted inside the bank's vault and the lot of them will go…" By the time Eggman had gotten through half of that, Sonic came back out, leading the hostages to a safe spot inside the bank and carrying something black.

"You mean this?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"What the?! Where did you get that?!" Eggman asked in surprise.

"The vault. Isn't that where you said it was?" Sonic asked before he drop-kicked it away. He then brushed his nose with his finger in arrogance.

"You arrogant mutated porcupine! Mega Bot, crush him!" Eggman shouted.

As the robot neared him, Sonic turned to his family and said, "Help the hostages and I'll take care of this." They nodded and ran to evacuate the citizens as Sonic launched a Homing Attack on the robot, knocking it silly. Mega Bot made a quick recovery and launched a punch at Sonic, only for him to jump, Spin Dash up its arm and hit its head again. Now, Mega Bot was starting to get annoyed. It swung its hand at Sonic, but missed everytime as Sonic landed hit after hit on it. It was like someone trying to swat a fly that kept aggravating them. As this was going on, the others had finished evacuating the hostages and were now trying to get the stolen money back from Eggman. Sam hit the Eggmobile with a Homing Attack that had enough force to make it spin, getting Eggman dizzy. Sonia and Manic then hit the Eggmobile from below, knocking the bag of money out of it, which was caught by Aleena.

"Here you are." she said as she handed it to the police.

She then watched the bank burn and said in sadness, "This is terrible. They've made this place a complete mess." before turning to watch Sonic fight against Mega Bot, which was going pretty well. Sonic then landed a Double Ax Handle on the damaged robot's head, knocking it face-first on the ground. The crowd cheered as Sonic landed on the ground and gave them a peace sign. However, Sam noticed Mega Bot rising up behind him.

"Sonic, watch out!" he shouted, pointing behind him. Sonic turned around and, before he even had time to react, was grabbed by Mega Bot. Struggle as he might, the blue hedgehog couldn't get free.

"Here's a new feature I added to it. Mega Bot, FIRE THE LASER!" Eggman commanded. The robot's eye glowed bright red before it fired a laser beam at the helpless hedgehog, burning him and causing him great pain as he yelled in complete pain. Once the laser died down, Mega Bot threw the beaten hedgehog into the ground. His family rushed over and kneeled beside him.

Aleena picked him up and started to cry, "Sonic." she said.

"Come now. Quit with the crying and hand over the money. If you do, I'll call off Mega Bot and let everyone go. You have my word." Eggman demanded. Aleena then grew angry as she gritted her teeth and glared at Mega Bot, then Eggman. She dried her tears and handed Sonic to his siblings.

"Kids, watch after Sonic. Mama's got some butt-whipping to do." Aleena said as she walked towards Mega Bot and started to crack her knuckles with a familiar black, mist-like aura surrounding her. Mega Bot launched a punch at her only for her to swiftly avoid it. Aleena then shot up its arm so swiftly, it actually was cut in half,

 _I can't escape this cell_

 _So many times I've tried_

 _But, I'm still caged inside_

Mega Bot looked surprised before Aleena shot down its other arm and split it in two. The severed arms fell to the ground before exploding, knocking Mega Bot down. Aleena looked behind her at the robot with a glare before she said, "Looks like you've been disarmed."

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see_

 _The darkest side of me_

 _No one will ever tame this Animal I Have Become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this Animal_

Aleena then looked at Eggman, who was staring at Mega Bot in shock and was about to try to fix it. Aleena rushed and beat Mega Bot so quickly She couldn't be seen. As the robot exploded, she jumped up into the Eggmobile and landed in front of a scared Eggman. She growled at him and gritted her teeth before the dark aura covered her completely, turning her fur entirely black, as well as her dress. Her eyes were left in an angry glare as her pupils disappeared, leaving her eyes white. Eggman started sweating in fear.

"You just made me very mad, Eggman. Now, prepare to face the wrath of Dark Aleena!" Aleena shouted as she rushed towards him and punched him in the face, grabbing it immediately afterward and slamming it into the edge of the Eggmobile, causing him to shoot back up yelling in pain and with a bloodied face and cracked glasses.

 _I can't escape myself_

 _So many times I've lied_

 _But there's still rage inside_

Aleena then grabbed his leg and swung and slammed him around like a rag doll, making his injuries worse. She then threw him out of the Eggmobile, causing him to land hard on the ground. As Eggman struggled to get back up, Dark Aleena came down and slammed feet first onto Eggman's back, breaking his spine and causing him to scream in terrible pain. Dark Aleena then grabbed his legs and slammed them down on her knee, snapping the bones as if they were mere matchsticks, before doing the same thing to his arms.

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see_

 _The darkest side of me_

 _No one will ever tame this Animal I Have Become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this Animal I Have Become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this Animal_

As Eggman screamed in pain, Dark Aleena picked him up and held him over her head before slamming him into the ground, making his broken spine worse. She then punched him hard to the face, breaking his glasses and cutting his face before he clutched it screaming. Dark Aleena then proceeded to grab him by the collar and punch his bleeding face, giving him black eyes and a bloody nose and mouth.

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

 _I can't escape this cell_

Dark Aleena then threw Eggman into the building face first, making his injuries worse before she started punching him repeatedly in the back, breaking his spine into small pieces and making his back pain a million more times worse.

 _So what if you can see_

 _The darkest side of me_

 _No one will ever tame this Animal I Have Become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this Animal I Have Become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this Animal_

 _This Animal I Have Become_

Dark Aleena then tossed Eggman by the foot in front of the cops. She then walked over and picked up a gun.

As Eggman looked at her and shuddered in fear, Dark Aleena said, "Sorry, Eggman, but you shouldn't have triggered me." She then shot Eggman in the arms and legs, making him yell blood curdling screams in pain. As the police hauled Eggman into the car, Aleena went back to normal. An officer saluted her.

"Thank you, Queen Aleena, for saving the money and defeating Eggman." he said. Aleena smiled and returned the salute.

"Just helping out my kingdom." she said before she walked over to her kids and looked as Sonic opened his eyes.

"Mom?" Sonic asked.

Aleena smiled, "Hey, sweetie pie." she said.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman's going to jail." Aleena answered as she held out her hand and healed Sonic with a green glow.

"Did you beat him?" Sonic asked. Aleena smirked and pointed with her thumb at the destroyed Mega Bot before pointing at the injured Eggman. Sonic's jaw fell to the ground when he saw what Aleena had done to Eggman.

"Wow, the things you won't do for us, Mom." he said.

Aleena smiled before she gave him a thumbs-up and said, "Anytime, Sonic, anytime."


	30. Crossover Chapter 2

Crossover Chapter 2: The Toughest Challenge.

Eggman was walking through his base with many medical things attached to him.

"That blasted royal hedgehog! After what she did to me, she is going to get much more than just one of my average attacks!" he said as he started working at a computer.

"What do you intend to do, boss?" asked Cubot. Eggman turned to him with an evil smirk.

"All will be revealed, tomorrow." he said. Meanwhile, at Aleena's castle, Aleena was fast asleep and had a dream. She was in a black space when she saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic!" she called as she ran over. Sonic turned and smiled at her before Eggman suddenly appeared from behind, knocked him out and dragged him away quickly. Aleena gasped before she ran as fast as she could. She caught up to Eggman, who had Sonic in a Roboticiser tube. Aleena watched in horror as Eggman pulled the lever and a green glow came from the tube. The next time Aleena could open her eyes, she gasped in terror as she saw Sonic with half of him made of robotic parts before her other three children appeared the same way.

"Kill her!" Eggman shouted. The hedgehogs raised their now gun-converted arms.

Aleena had tears in her eyes as she said, "Children. Please. I'm your mother." The hedgehogs didn't listen as they charged their blasts to full power. Aleena cried as she closed her eyes and screamed. She then shot up from her bed, panting and sweating. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief before going back to sleep with a smile on her face. The next morning, Sonic woke up and came downstairs yawning.

"Good morning, Sonic." said Aleena as she placed a plate of eggs in front of him. As they were eating, Sticks ran in through the front door.

"Sticks? What is it?" asked Sonia.

Sticks caught her breath before she pointed out the door and said, "You guys might wanna check this out." The five royal hedgehogs quickly finished their breakfast and ran outside, where they were surprised to see a giant crater that many people were gathered around. Sonic and Aleena made their way to the front of the crowd and looked in the crater. They were surprised to see a man with spiky black hair wearing an orange outfit with a blue undershirt and black boots with yellow on the bottom. He looked badly injured and unconscious. Aleena slid to the bottom of the crater and walked over to him. She held out her hand and healed him. The man stirred for a bit before he opened his eyes. He looked and saw Aleena, Sonic, Sam, Sonia and Manic over him and he looked puzzled.

"What the?! Where am I?" he asked.

"You're on planet Mobius." Sonic said.

The man sat up and rubbed his head, "The last thing I remember, I was training and then there was this big flash of light and the next thing I know, I'm fighting this black and red hedgehog. He could, like, stop time or something." he said.

"Shadow?" asked Aleena.

"Is that his name?" the man asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I apologize. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Queen Aleena, the ruler of Mobius." Aleena said as she took a bow.

"The name's Sonic." said Sonic with a thumbs-up.

"Manic." Manic said.

"Sonia." said the magneta hedgehog.

"I'm Sam." said the tan hedgehog.

The man smiled, "Nice to meet you all. My name is Goku." he said.

"You said a bright flash of light brought you here. What do you think caused it?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was training at my house, then this white explosion of light happens out of nowhere. Suddenly, I'm in the middle of somewhere I don't know and I wind up attacked out of nowhere by a black hedgehog. He ended up stopping time on me and catching me completely off-guard." Goku answered.

Suddenly, everyone heard laughing, "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! So you meet at last!" said a very familiar voice. Everyone looked as Eggman appeared in his Eggmobile.

"Eggman!" Sonia said.

Goku looked confused before he turned to Sonic, "Friend of yours, Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic shook his head, "Mm-mm."

Eggman then wagged his finger and said, "Don't worry. I'm actually not here to cause you trouble today. A couple of familiar faces are going to do that for me." That's when Shadow appeared.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked.

"The same thing two allies of mine are thinking of doing." Shadow answered. Suddenly, a tall squirrel in a pink gown came on scene.

"Alicia?!" Aleena said in shock.

"This time, I finally kick your butt, hedgehog." Alicia said, cracking her knuckles.

Manic then noticed something in the sky and asked, "Hey, who's the action figure?" while pointing to the sky.

Goku looked and his eyes widened as he asked, "Vegeta?!" The spiky-haired Saiyan Prince floated down beside Shadow and Alicia.

"Today's the day I finally beat you, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"You brought them here, didn't you, Eggman?!" Manic shouted.

Eggman laughed before he said, "I did intend to bring Vegeta here, but I didn't count on my Dimensional Puller bringing Goku too. No matter, I get to watch three heroes suffer at the hands of their greatest rivals!" Sonic, Aleena and Goku looked at their three foes before smirking.

"Well, this should be entertaining." Sonic said, brushing his nose with his finger. The two sides glared at each other before they rushed towards each other, yelling. Goku and Vegeta's punches collided before they started exchanging punches and kicks at a fever pitch, rising into the air as they did. Sonic and Shadow were launching at each other with Homing Attacks and Spin Dashes. When that didn't work, they kicked at each other before running side-by-side while exchanging strikes. Aleena was exchanging swift karate strikes with Alicia, who was getting blocked everytime Aleena struck. Vegeta then decided to try something.

He put his hands together and shouted, "Final Flash!" shooting a large yellow energy blast at Goku, who shouted, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he fired a giant blue energy blast that collided with Vegeta's, giving off huge energy pulses and shockwaves as the two Saiyans struggled to gain the advantage over the other. Aleena had Alicia on the ropes with a secret move she had learned in her years of training. She flipped in the air with her feet out before spinning fast, giving her multiple kicks to the face before slowly descending with her fists extended, giving her multiple punches to the face. By the time she landed and stopped spinning, Alicia's face was badly cut up and bruised. She screamed as she pulled out a small mirror and looked in it.

"My beautiful face is ruined!" she screamed before she glared at Aleena, who was smirking.

"I don't see why you're so upset, Alicia. No one ever thought it was anyway." she said as Manic, Sonia and Sam shouted, "SAVAGE!" Shadow was also on the ropes as Sonic kicked him into a tree before Homing Attacking him with a kick to the face, causing him to fall to the ground with a bloody face. Meanwhile, Goku had overpowered Vegeta and hit the Prince of All Saiyans with the Kamehameha before beating him up and sending him flying into the side of a cliff. The three rivals picked themselves up and wiped their injuries.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Vegeta shouted before a yellow aura surrounded him and his hair turned the same color.

"Now you're talking!" Goku said before the same thing happened to him. Sonic and Aleena nodded at each other before they summoned the Chaos Emeralds and became Super, as did Shadow and, surprisingly, Alicia, whose fur turned a golden brown. The two teams then fired multiple energy blasts at each other, all of them colliding. Sonic then rushed Alicia and punched her hard in the gut, to which she responded with an uppercut to Sonic's chin. Aleena struck Shadow with several roundhouse kicks and a headbutt, to which he returned with a large Chaos Spear, which she was almost unable to deflect. Vegeta held up his hand and summoned a giant blue round energy blast.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he shouted as he fired it. Goku held his hands up and the blast struggled to resist his energy, but it was ultimately unable to as Goku pushed it back at Vegeta, who defended himself before rushing out of the smoke and punching Goku in the face before Ki blasting him into the side of a cliff.

"All right, playtime is over!" Goku yelled before his aura turned blue, as did his hair. Vegeta smirked as the same happened to him. The four Mobians then turned Hyper and started clashing at such high speeds it was like they were invisible. Goku and Vegeta's clashes started sending out shockwaves and bursts of energy that people were scrambling to avoid. The battle raged on for a right good while, with Sonic and Aleena gaining the advantage against Shadow and Alicia. As the two hedgehogs blasted them away, Shadow got mad.

"Enough of this!" Shadow yelled before he, Vegeta and Alicia floated up and gathered purple energy blasts in their hands and shouted, "GALICK GUN!" before firing purple beams that approached fast.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Sonic, Aleena and Goku shouted as they counteracted it with said blast, but it proved to be ineffective as they were blasted into the ground and into a giant crater.

"NICE WORK, GUYS! YOU BEAT ALL THREE!" Eggman shouted victoriously. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of white light from the crater. Everyone looked in awe as the three heroes rose up in silhouette. When the light died down, everyone gasped at seeing Sonic, Aleena and Goku with silver pupils and silver colored fur/hair with a powerful aura surging around them.

"Tch, this again." said Vegeta. Shadow and Alicia grew furious at seeing their rivals back up and fired multiple energy blasts at them, but were shocked to see them simply walk away and avoid each one. They then suddenly appeared in front of them and punched them in the guts powerfully, except for Goku who was clashing with Vegeta.

 _Ka ka ka ka kachi daze_

 _Gun gun gun gun o muki_

 _Jan jan byan byan kyukyoku no batoru_

 _Imi wa nai sa_

 _Tatakau dake_

Sonic then rushed towards Shadow and punched him at sonic speed several times before knocking him away and blasting him with what seemed like a giant ball of air, causing him to fly back and lose his Super form. Sonic then shot a massive energy blast at Shadow and caused him to fly into the side of a cliff where he then punched him multiple times in the gut, making a large dent in the cliff before finally punching him in the face, sending him flying back to GUN.

 _Deae te Ureshī ze Sugē Yatsu ni_

 _Oshiete Kureru Ka Ī ore no tsuyosa o_

 _Pawā Zenkai Genkai Toppa_

 _Kono Kari saki wa Kami mo_

 _Karappokasa_

Aleena had Alicia on the ropes as she automatically dodged each and every attack the squirrel threw at her before giving her very strong punches to her head and face and then giving her a Double Ax Handle that caused her to soar down and fall into the ground, unconscious.

 _Ka ka ka ka kachi daze_

 _Gun gun gun gun o muki_

 _Jan jan byan byan kyukyoku no batoru_

 _Imi wa nai sa_

 _Tatakau dake_

 _Ma ma ma ma Maji-Kayo_

 _Ten ten ten ten ten mo Chi mo_

 _Jan Jan Byan Byan hibashira ni tokeru_

 _Ima wa nai sa tatakau dake sa_

 _Yagate jiga ga mu ni Naru made_

Goku then punched Vegeta in the side of the face before shouting, "KAMEHAMEHA!" blasting him full force and knocking him out as well.

"Think you've won?! CowBot, Motobugs, attack!" Eggman yelled. They all appeared on scene before Cowbot shot giant missiles at Sonic only for him to auto-dodge them and strike it so fast, it didn't even have time to explode before falling to scrap. The Motobugs charged at Aleena, only to get blasted by a shockwave she fired from her hand, destroying them all.

Eggman screamed in fear and devastation before quickly flying away.

"WAIT!" Orbot and Cubot screamed as they quickly ran after him.

Sonic and Aleena looked at themselves before asking Goku, "What kind of power is this?"

Goku smirked as he answered, "It's called Ultra Instinct. You automatically adapt to your surroundings and automatically attack and dodge opponents." After some time, Goku and Vegeta left and Alicia was arrested. Sonic and Aleena smiled at each other before they high-fived.


	31. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Day 25: A Surprising Discovery.

The SWAT team was currently on their way to Central Mobotropolis Square.

"So, who are these guys?" asked an officer.

"They sided with Eggman during the War to Take Back the Planet." another answered as they arrived near a giant group of officers.

They surrounded six creatures lying injured on the ground. One that had red skin looked up weakly. He saw officers pointing guns at him and his comrades before he heard someone say, "Wait." He then looked and saw Aleena come through before he fell unconscious. The next thing he knew, he woke up in a hospital bed and saw his comrades in other ones around the room.

"Hey, you're awake!" said a female voice. He looked and saw Aleena coming in with a cup of tea.

"Ah, Queen Aleena. We finally found you." said the creature.

"I remember Sonic beating you up when we fought you, Chaos, Metal and Shadow. What is your name?" Aleena asked.

"Zavok." the creature said before pointing to one with purple skin, "Zazz," green skin, "Zeena," white skin, "Zor," orange skin, "Zomom," and finally, blue skin, "and Master Zik."

"Are these your friends?" Aleena asked.

"Sort of. We are the Deadly Six, six powerful Zeti from the Lost Hex." Zavok answered.

"Sonic's told me about you. Why are you here on Mobius' surface?" Aleena asked before taking a sip of tea.

"We came to look for you. In the recent days, we've been feeling heavy emotions about our most recent actions. We also came to a realization that we don't do well at evil deeds, not as much as Eggman. We don't understand it." Zavok explained.

Aleena understood however, as she said, "That's called guilt. You feel bad for being evil, don't you?"

Zavok nodded before he said, "Master Zik thought it would be best to come to you for advice, since you seem to be the wisest of Mobius. By the way, how do you know Sonic?"

Aleena smiled, "I'm Sonic's mother." she answered, making Zavok's jaw drop.

"Well, we came here hoping you could forgive us for attacking your planet and trying to kill you. We were just about here when we got attacked by some robot that looked like a cow." Zavok said. Aleena thought about it for a few minutes and was about to say something when suddenly an alarm sounded on TV.

"EGGMAN AND HIS ROBOTS ARE ATTACKING A NEARBY PARK! ALL CITIZENS ARE ADVISED TO TAKE SHELTER!" a frantic news reporter shouted.

Aleena turned back to Zavok and said, "You all stay here and my servants will look after you." Aleena said before she ran out. After some time, she met up with her children, who were watching as Eggman loomed over a terrified Lady Windermere and Trevor with Cow Bot and MegaBot.

"Children! Is everyone okay?!" Aleena asked as she rushed to them.

"No, Eggman's got them pinned down and is threatening to hurt them if we try to attack." Sonia said with gritted teeth.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right! Unless you want them dead, you'll stay put!" Eggman cackled before his robots turned around all of a sudden.

"Huh?" everyone asked before the two robots started to attack Eggman, making him scream in panic as he fell out of the Eggmobile.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked as he and Sonia aided the two trapped Mobians. That's when someone stepped out of the shadows. Sonic and his siblings gasped at who it was.

"Hello, Sonic." said Zavok, who had been mostly healed.

"What are you doing here?!" Eggman shouted.

"Turning over, that's what!" Zavok shouted before he fried Eggman with his hand blasts before destroying his robots and sending him flying with a punch. Sonic and his siblings glared at Zavok as the rest of the Deadly Six showed up.

"What are you losers doing here?!" Sonic asked, about to rush into combat when Aleena held up her hand and stopped him.

"Wait, Sonic." she said.

Zavok stepped up to Sonic and said, "We aren't who we were anymore. We had no right to do what we did with the Extractor. For what we thought and did to your world, we apologize." Zavok said, lowering his head.

Sonic was surprised before he looked at Aleena and asked, "Mom, are they telling the truth?"

Aleena smiled and nodded before she turned to the Deadly Six and said, "I'm willing to forgive you on one condition, that you work for me and lead our armies in times of battle. In return, you will be given my forgiveness, as well as paying jobs, warm meals, and places to stay in my castle."

The Deadly Six nodded before Zavok said, "Thank you." By the next morning, after breakfast, Sonic looked out the back window and saw Zazz and Zeena mowing the lawn, Zor and Zomom dusting the patio, and Master Zik and Zavok tending the garden.

"Keep up the good work, guys!" Sonic shouted as he rushed off to fight Eggman. Life was certainly going to be better for the Deadly Six from this day forward.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 27: Day 26: Sonic VS Aleena. (Credit goes to creepus for the request.)

Sonic was minding his own business at home, chilling, when suddenly, someone rung the doorbell.

"Wonder who that is?" Sonic asked as he sped to the door and opened it, gasping in shock when he saw Amy with bruises and injuries.

"Sonic, please help me." she said weakly before she fell forward, Sonic catching her. He ran up the stairs to his mother's room, where she was reading a book.

"MOM!" Sonic called, catching Aleena's attention.

"What is it, Sonic?" Aleena asked as he rushed to the door carrying Amy. Aleena had to keep herself from screaming at how badly hurt Amy was.

"Let's hurry to the hospital!" she said, hopping off her bed. A few minutes later, the hedgehogs had arrived at the hospital, where Amy was rushed to emergency care. Being unable to go see her for now, Sonic and Aleena headed home. Aleena was worried for Amy while Sonic was furious beyond belief.

"Whoever did this is going to be very sorry! I'll make sure they pay for it big time!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, calm down. Violence isn't going to solve anything." Aleena said, trying to quell his anger.

Some time later, Sonic and Aleena went back to the hospital to check on Amy, who was waking up. "S-Sonic?" she asked weakly as she turned to see him and his mother.

"Hey, Amy. How do you feel?" Sonic asked gently as he held her hand.

"I'll be better." she said with a smile.

"Amy, tell us, who did this to you?" Aleena asked.

"It was Sally. She ambushed me and beat me senseless because she was mad that I'm Sonic's girlfriend." Amy answered. THAT flared Sonic's temper up quicker than Dr. Eggman, as he started to squeeze Amy's hand very hard as he gritted his teeth and growled in anger.

"That stupid, selfish, arrogant little squirrel! Who does she think she is?! Beating up Amy like this! When I get my hands on her, she'll beg for mercy!" Sonic started to rant before Amy said, "Sonic, can you please stop squeezing my hand like that? It hurts."

Sonic realized it as he snapped back and quickly eased his grip. "Sorry, Amy." he quickly apologized. When visiting hours ended, Sonic and Aleena returned home, where Sonia, Manic and Sam were waiting.

"Hey, you two. What kept you?" Sonia asked. "Sally beat up Amy and we had to go to the hospital to check on her." Sonic said, a dark aura forming around him.

His siblings stepped back, with Sam asking, "Sonia, what if he turns into Dark Sonic?!"

"Sonic." Aleena said in a warning tone, causing Sonic to calm down again.

"All right, no Dark Sonic." Sonic said before he turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Manic asked.

"To give Sally a taste of her own medicine. She needs to learn that if you hurt my girlfriend, you have to pay the piper." Sonic answered as he turned around.

"Sonic, are you even aware that if you beat up Sally, you could start a war between our two kingdoms?" Aleena asked.

"Well, there's a 50/50 chance of it happening, Mom. Besides, who cares if the Acorn family gets their petty little feelings hurt? They have to learn that their daughter's actions have consequences that affect other people, like Amy." Sonic said before he turned back around. Suddenly, a yellow laser beam shot in front of his feet, making him stumble before falling back. Sonic looked behind him and was shocked to see Aleena holding the jewel off her crown, which was smoking.

"Mom, what the heck?!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but I can't let you do it." Aleena said as she placed the jewel back on her crown.

"What do you mean?!" Sonic asked.

"I'm not gonna let you beat up a princess and put us all in danger. I understand why you want to do it, but you can't just go acting off on your own like that." Aleena said. Sonic glared at her before he turned around and started to walk away again.

"SONIC!" Aleena yelled as she pulled off her jewel again, only this time, Sonic sensed it and Homing Attacked her hand, making her drop it. Aleena held her cramped hand before she glared at Sonic, who glared back at her.

"How dare you strike your mother?!" Aleena yelled.

"Well, you don't care about Amy, so I won't just let you keep me from it!" Sonic yelled before Aleena rushed over and bonked him over the head.

"How dare you think I don't care about my son's girlfriend?! If you keep this up, you are going to be grounded!" Aleena chastised Sonic before he glared at her and spun in a ball.

"Ground THIS!" Sonic shouted before he launched at her in a Spin Dash, which she narrowly avoided.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SOLARIS IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Aleena shouted as Sonic stopped and glared at her again.

"I told you! If you don't care about Amy, I'm not gonna listen to you!" he yelled before he launched at her in a Homing Attack.

Aleena gritted her teeth, "You wanna play rough, do ya?" she asked before she launched at Sonic in a Homing Attack. The two hedgehogs collided in mid-air before they landed on the ground and started exchanging punches and kicks.

"Sonic! Mother! What are you doing?! Cut this out!" Sonia said. The two hedgehogs didn't listen as Aleena punched Sonic in the eye, causing him to stumble back before she sweep kicked his legs, causing him to fall on his back. Sonic quickly got back up and rushed towards her, punching her in the leg, making her stumble before he attempted to Spin Dash at her, only for her to take out a giant ping-pong paddle and swat him away like a fly. Sonic flew for a while before he landed in the city, alerting the police and SWAT teams nearby, as well as his friends, who were helping Cream and Vanilla with their shopping.

"Sonic?!" Tails asked as the blue hedgehog struggled to his feet.

"Hey, guys." he answered in a grouchy tone as he brushed blood from his mouth.

"What's going on? Eggman again?" asked Vanilla.

"No. Her." Sonic answered before Aleena rushed onto the scene and tried to elbow him, only for Sonic to block it with his hands. Everyone was shocked.

"QUEEN ALEENA?!" they shouted. Aleena then tried to kick Sonic in the face, only for him to grab her foot and fling her into a building, leaving a crater behind her. People who had heard the commotion started rushing to the scene and were shocked to see two of their rulers fighting like two angry bears.

(SONG BY AVENGED SEVENFOLD.)

 _Hide my face again, harbor in the shadows_

 _Feel this weight of sin hammering away_

 _Die, with the guilt of a thousand AWOL soldiers_

 _Die, watch the scythe usher me astray_

"Don't you even care that Amy was put in the hospital because of Sally?!" Sonic yelled as Aleena fell to the ground.

As Aleena struggled back up, she glared at Sonic and shouted, "Of course I care! But, I'm not going to let you put our kingdom in danger!" Sonic decided he had heard enough and harshly Homing Attacked her in the stomach, making her stumble back, holding her stomach and coughing up spit. She then glared at Sonic again before Spin Dashing and bonking him on the head, making him stumble back while holding his head. Aleena then uncurled in the air and came down on Sonic with a strong Double Ax Handle, making the pain in his head worse. Sonic growled before he jumped up and kicked Aleena in the stomach, making her fly back and hit a gas tank, making it explode.

 _I can't go on this way_

 _Not as I am today_

 _The ugly side of me is strong_

 _Take aim, a loaded gun._

 _Pull back on all who run._

 _A coward's truth inside the wrong_

A ball of fire shot into the sky. Eggman, who was just flying over the city, noticed it and pulled back from it with a yell of shock.

"HEY! What's the big idea?!" he shouted before Orbot noticed something going on in the city below.

"Boss, look down there!" he called, pointing at Sonic and Aleena, who were still fighting.

Eggman looked and grew a wide smile, "Well, this looks like it just might be interesting." he said as he floated down. Meanwhile, Sonic and Aleena, who was covered in ash, had fist locked with palm, one trying to push the other back. As this was happening, four masked dogs were sneaking to the castle, which was vacant. Suddenly, another explosion was heard and seen by them. They looked at where it was and saw Aleena fighting Sonic.

"Hey, boys, I think that's the queen of this castle!" said a tough-looking member.

The leader looked and said, "Forget it, boys. We're not robbing this place."

A goofy-looking one looked at him and asked, "You sure, boss? We could make quite a lot out of what we steal from here." before another goofy-looking one nodded.

The leader smirked before saying, "I've got an idea." and leading his crew away. Meanwhile, Sonic had leaped onto Aleena's back and started punching her in the head. Aleena hissed before she grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and threw him into a billboard, causing him pain in the back. Sonic struggled back up and glared at Aleena before he summoned the Chaos Emeralds and started to glow yellow before Aleena punched him in the face, managing to get him to lose the aura before she turned herself Super.

She rushed and grabbed Sonic by the collar before she yelled, "YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOUR DUMB ACTIONS COULD CAUSE SOMETHING MUCH WORSE THAN THIS!" in his face before she threw him up in the air and Double Ax Handled him back down, accidentally passing some of the Chaos energy to him and turning him Super as well, causing him to rush towards her in fury and start a massive scuffle.

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

"SONIC! YOUR HIGHNESS! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Cream called, only to run screaming with everyone else when an energy blast avoided by Aleena came down near them. Sonic fired a wave of energy at Aleena, who struggled as she caught it and threw it away. Sonic then rushed towards her and started furiously trying to punch her, only for Aleena to dodge each one before she powerfully hit him, making him fly back with a trail of blood flying out of his nose.

Sonic stopped himself before he brushed his nose and shouted, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" before launching towards Aleena in a golden spear, knocking her back through several billboards. On the streets below, the Oracle teleported in with Argus and Cyrus, as well as Bartleby.

"Holy dangerous disputes, Batman! Sonic and the Queen look like their about to tear each other apart!" Cyrus said.

"This is most troubling!" the Oracle said before he emitted green magic that chained Sonic and Aleena, only for them to instantly break free and attack one another. At that point, the army rolled in and started to evacuate the citizens.

"Artillery! On my mark! Ready…Aim…" a sergeant said before a soldier interrupted.

"Sir, we can't fire at those two. They're our rulers!" the soldier said.

"I know, but we have to do what we have to do! FIRE!" the sergeant said as the tanks shot at Sonic and Aleena, only for it to go unnoticed and be ignored as the shot missed due to the two of them flying around so much, as did several other shots.

 _Lash your tongue of bane,_

 _Carry me to nowhere._

 _Mental holocaust, battle never ends!_

 _Lie, mask the pain of a child who's forsaken!_

 _Lie, to myself, praise the new regime!_

Sonic delivered a quick strike, which Aleena blocked with her wrist, numbing his arm.

"YES! KILL! CRUSH EACH OTHER!" Eggman shouted before Orbot tapped his shoulder.

"Boss, while this is happening, maybe we should think up a plan." the red robot said.

"Good idea." Eggman said before he and the two robots flew off. Back with Sonic and Aleena, the two hedgehogs were growing weary.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked as he looked at a panting Aleena.

"I won't quit until you've learned your lesson." she said before summoning the Super Emeralds and turning Hyper. Sonic quickly rushed and attempted a punch, only to be blocked and turn Hyper as well. The two of them then started exchanging punches and kicks at blinding speeds before they exchanged energy balls. Back on the ground, the SWAT had arrived, but were unable to get clear shots at Sonic and Aleena due to being occupied with evacuation and because of their agile battle.

"SONIC! MOM! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" Sam shouted.

"THINK ABOUT AMY, SONIC! WHAT WOULD SHE THINK IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS?!" Rouge called.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Cyrus called.

"LISTEN TO THEM, BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Argus. The two hedgehogs paid them no mind as they continued their fierce struggle, intensifying the battle enough to give each other injuries.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!" Aleena shouted as she shot an energy blast at him, which he countered with his own.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT I WANT VENGEANCE WHEN SOMEONE ATTACKS THE ONES I CARE ABOUT AND TO QUIT BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE!" Sonic shouted back.

 _I left me long ago._

 _Reasons you'll never know!_

 _No one to miss me when I'm gone!_

 _With no more words to say,_

 _No argument to stay,_

 _Another post I don't belong!_

Sonic managed to overpower Aleena's blast and send her flying back. The royal hedgehog then let out a yell of rage as she fired a larger energy blast back at him, which he was unable to block and was sent flying into a building by. Sonic struggled out of the hole made by him and looked at Aleena full of anger as he rushed at her with a raised fist, Aleena doing the same.

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

 _THIS MEANS WAR!_

Sonic and Aleena's fists collided with both giving off huge Chaos Energy waves, some causing things to crumble, before it covered them both in a bright flash, blinding everyone on the streets below. When it cleared, both Sonic and Aleena had been blasted into buildings by it, but were still willing to fight as they broke out of the walls and rushed at one another again, only this time, something weird happened. A mechanical blade popped up in front of them, surprising them and causing them both to stop. They looked and saw it attached to the hand of what looked to be a cyborg duck.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"This is our fight. It has nothing to do with you." Aleena said.

"Right, but don't you see what you've done?" the duck asked before he gestured to the town, which had fires burning, buildings wrecked and people scared.

"Do you think people enjoy seeing their heroes fighting amongst themselves and causing this much mayhem? You may have your reasons, but that does not excuse what you've done here." the duck said. Sonic and Aleena's eyes widened before they looked at each other with sad expressions.

"Wow, we really messed up." Sonic said before the injuries the two of them had sustained took their toll. They fell unconscious and turned back to normal and began to fall only for the duck to catch them. Once they were taken to the ER, the duck was contacted by somebody.

"Gizmoduck, you're needed back here." the contact said. The duck nodded before he left, leaving everyone else in the waiting room. While this was happening, Sonic and Aleena were waking up in the room they had been sent to. Sonic looked at his mom and felt extremely guilty when he saw how injured she was, as did she.

"Mom." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Aleena said before they felt saddened.

"I'm so sorry." Sonic said.

"Me too." Aleena said before she smiled.

Sonic smiled too before he asked, "Do I have to leave home because of this?"

Aleena shook her head, "Our fight has changed nothing. You're still my son, and I will always be your mom." she said. In the following days, the two recovered from their injuries and made amends with the townspeople.

A few days later, Aleena said to her guards at the front gate, "Bring in the prisoners." As the metal opened, two guards leading Alicia and Sally came in, the two prisoners looking angry as they had stuff thrown at them.

"You have caused conflict between me and my son and as punishment, I sentence you both to 2 years in my dungeon." Aleena said before the guards took the two of them to the dungeon.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 28: Day 27: Aleena's Guilt.

Sonic was in his room, fast asleep late at night, when he suddenly felt someone shaking him.

"Sonic." said a voice. Sonic stirred, but didn't wake.

"Sonic." said the voice again. Once again, he stirred, but didn't wake up. The voice sighed before a hand held a chili dog under his nose. Sonic's nose started wiggling as he sniffed before he opened his eyes a little and shot awake at seeing the chili dog. He grabbed it and downed it like Scooby-Doo.

"Good morning, honey." said Aleena, who was the aforementioned voice, as he looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Morning, Mom." Sonic said with a yawn. As he looked back at her, he saw Sonia, Manic and Sam outside his door.

"What's up, sibs?" Sonic asked. The other three hedgehogs shrugged. Aleena smiled as she walked out of Sonic's room with Sonic following her.

"Come downstairs. I have a surprise for all of you." Aleena said before she hurried downstairs. Sonic and his siblings followed her to the dining room. Aleena opened the doors and Sonic and his siblings gasped at seeing a huge array of desserts. Ice cream, cakes, pies, fudge, chocolate, and muffins as far as the dining table would stretch. "Woah." was all Aleena's children could say as she walked over to them with a smile and kneeled down.

"Go on and dig in, my children. This is all for you." she said.

Sonic smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Mom, but our birthday isn't for another month."

Aleena smiled a sad smile before she said, "I know. This is an apology to you and Sonia and Manic."

"What for? You haven't done anything, Ma." Manic said.

Aleena shook her head before she said, "I did. After I had to give you three up, I was constantly on the run, not just from Robotnik, but also from you three." At this point, Aleena had tears pooling in her eyes. Her children looked at her in worry as she continued.

"I was worried that if I reunited with you before the time was right, something terrible would happen to you. That's why you kept failing to reunite with me despite all you did. It tore me apart every time I had to flee from you. I'm so sorry, Sonic, Sonia and Manic. If I could have done something about it, I would have." Aleena said before she covered her eyes and started crying, tears falling down onto the floor. Sonic walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Mom, listen, we understand. It wasn't your fault that you were on the run from us, it was Robotnik's. We know you were just trying to protect us, even if we didn't understand our constant failures. Those were on us, we didn't know you were worried about our lives. If anyone's to blame, it's us." Sonic said, Manic and Sonia nodding.

Aleena smiled before she said, "Thank you, my children. I love you so much." and stood up before giving them all a hug. The 4 hedgehogs smiled before hugging her back.

"Now, who's ready for dessert?" Aleena asked.

"YEAH!" her children cheered before they walked over to the table and began to eat. By the time they were finished, their stomachs were full.

"Ah, delicious." Sonia sighed as Sonic cleaned his teeth with a toothpick.

"I couldn't eat another bite." Sam said as Manic burped.

"Pardon." Manic said.

Aleena smiled, "Glad you liked it, my children."


	34. Chapter 34

Crossover Chapter 3: Shocking Find.

Aleena was in the kitchen, finishing up with washing the dishes.

"Well, now that that's done, I think I might go read a book." she said before walking out of the kitchen. She sat there and read a book for a while, when suddenly she heard something clatter.

"What was that?" she asked before she marked her place and got up to go see the noise. She walked into the kitchen and looked to see that the cookie jar had been tipped over on the counter.

"What in the world?" Aleena asked as she walked over and looked to see it was empty.

"Those four have some explaining to do." Aleena said as she gathered the jar and headed to Sonic's room where her kids were playing video games.

"Ahem." Aleena said, catching their attention. She then held up the empty jar.

"What did I tell you about eating too much cookies?" she asked.

"It wasn't us, Mom." Sam answered.

"Are you positive? Sonic's the only one I know who can grab enough cookies from the jar and get back here before I can get to the kitchen." Aleena inquired.

"We're positive, Mom." Sonic answered. The next place she went to was the garden, where the Deadly Six were having an afternoon snack. Aleena cleared her throat and caught their attention.

"Oh, hello, Queen Aleena, how can we help you? The garden's all tended, patio's dusted and the lawn's mowed." Zomom asked.

Aleena held up the cookie jar and asked, "Did you take all the cookies from this jar?" The Deadly Six shook their heads.

"Well, if you and my children didn't take them, who did?" Aleena asked before she heard something that sounded like crunching. She looked up in a tree and saw a little yellow mouse-like creature eating cookies.

"A-ha! So there's the cookie thief." Aleena said before she walked over to the tree and climbed up it, catching the creature before it had time to get away. Aleena landed back on the ground and looked at the creature, who was looking at her with a curious expression.

"Well, you don't look like any Mobian I've ever seen." Aleena said before she had her kids and the Deadly Six look at it.

"This little critter certainly is strange, but it's also pretty adorable." Sonia said before she pet it's head, causing it to sniff her hand.

"What kind of creature is this?" Manic asked.

"I don't know. Let's try asking Tails." Sonic suggested.

At Tails' lab, Tails ran a test of the creature before saying, "All I can say is that it's not a robot, so Eggman has nothing to do with it. But, unfortunately, my machines can't figure out what it is, just that it has a large amount of electric energy stored inside it."

"Then there's only one other person we can ask." Sam said. A while later, they contacted Eric.

"What's up, guys?" Eric asked.

"Eric, we found some strange critter stealing our cookies today and we were hoping you might know something about it." Aleena said.

"What is it?" Eric asked. Aleena picked up the critter and showed to Eric through the phone's video feature. Eric looked closely at the creature. It had long yellow ears with black at the tips. It had yellow fur, red round cheeks, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail.

Eric's jaw dropped. "No way! That's a Pikachu!" he said.

"A what now?" Zeena asked.

"A Pikachu. It's one of many species of a special kind of creatures called Pokemon, technical term Pocket Monsters. There are currently over 800 species. Many possess abilities based on elements. Pikachu is an Electric type. Allow me to demonstrate. Tails, What's something you plan on destroying soon?" Eric asked. Tails brought out an old motor and sat it on a work bench.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on that motor." Eric said. Pikachu nodded before it let loose an electric charge that burnt the motor to a crisp.

"Woah, that is pretty cool!" Sonia said.

"Not only that, but having a Pokemon around is kind of like having a pet." Eric said.

"Mom, can we keep him?" Sonic asked.

Aleena thought for a few minutes before she smiled and said, "I don't see why not." before she picked up Pikachu and pet it.

"Welcome to the family, Pikachu." she said, earning a happy, "Pikachu!" from the yellow Pokemon.

"Before I forget to mention, Pikachu eats human food but also Pokemon food, and its name is all it can say." Eric said.

"That's why it's been saying Pikachu for the past hour." Sonia realized.

 **UltimateDisneyInfinityFan interrupts this story for an important announcement. There is a new poll on my profile that has to do with three of my stories. The question is which one do you guys find most heartwarming?**

 **Dash and His Incredible Mom?**

 **Dash and Violet: Siblings Forever?**

 **OR**

 **The Incredibles: Open Arms?**

 **WHATEVER STORY GETS THE MOST VOTES BY NEXT THURSDAY WILL GET A HUGE UPDATE! Also, be on the lookout for more stories on the way.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME, ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN SIGNING OFF.**


End file.
